Harry Potter and Those Left Behind
by stonerkenobi7
Summary: Tonks being alive is the only change to canon. Starts slighty Harry/Ginny, but will mostly focus on Harry/Tonks. Picking up the pieces after the war and realizing that for change to happen you have to make it happen yourself!
1. 19 Seconds Later

**I do not own HP**

**Those Left Behind**

_Chapter 1:_ _19 seconds later_

Harry, Ron and Hermione where making their way down the stairs from Dumbledore's office when Harry stopped sat down and mumbled, "Bollocks."

Hermione, ever the worrier pounced on Harry in a hurry. "What is wrong Harry? Are you sick?" Looking up at his two friends with an extremely pale face he shook his head and gave a hollow

chuckle. Putting his head in his hands, "I have to go tell Tonks about Remus. She must be worried sick and this is going to kill her, but she deserves to know now."

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "You don't have to do it mate. You deserve a break if anyone does mate, I'm sure someone else can go."

Shaking his head with an affirmative no, Harry stood up. "It has to be me. Remus was like my uncle, last link to my family and he deserves this from me. I owe it to him and to Tonks at the very least." He looked up at Ron and Hermione willing them to understand that he needed to do this.

"Okay mate, we'll go with…"

"No Ron! You guys stay here. You need each other and Ron, your family needs you. I'll be back as soon as I can, but it might not be until tomorrow. Besides Teddy, I'm the only thing that connects Tonks to Remus and I need to be there for her." Taking a deep breath, "I'll place the wand in the tomb on my way to the gates and I'll see if I can have Kreacher grab me some food. Just tell your family I love them and that I will see them as soon as I can."

Harry turned to look directly at Hermione, "Tell Ginny I'll talk to her as soon as I can if she wants to, in fact, tell everyone plus Kingsley and McGonagall that we will tell them everything we went through in a few days once everything settles down a bit. I'll tell the same to Tonks and her mom. I think we owe them all the truth." Ron and Hermione both nodded their heads in agreement as they stood up and Harry did something that wasn't usual for him to do. He grabbed both of them into a huge hug. "I love you guys. You know you will always be my family and will always be my brother and sister. I'll be back soon as soon as I am able to."

Harry slipped his invisibility cloak on and disappeared on his way downstairs. Making his way through the halls Harry took in all the damage that had been done to the castle. Paintings were hanging off the walls and statues were smashed across the floor along with other debris. Continuing his way towards to the entrance hall Harry saw the host of the paintings making their way back to their frames and certain students and their families making their way to their respected dormitories. Finally reaching the entrance hall, Harry took one long last look into the great hall and seemed to steady himself by seeing the rest of the Weasley's. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed opened the doors and walked out into the morning air.

Harry approached the white tomb which had been cracked open during the battle. It was Harry's second to last task of the day and probably the easiest of them all. It wasn't too hard facing the body of the headmaster when not even a few hours ago he had talked to him face to face. Harry took out the elder wand and looked upon the old shrunken face of his headmaster one last time. He placed the wand in Dumbledore's hands and took one last long look. "It is done professor; he is finished for good this time. I hope that you are finally able to fine peace within yourself and with your family. I would say thanks for everything, but I won't. You definitely made everything harder than it had to be, but I'm appreciative of your advice nonetheless."

Harry took out his holly wand and repaired the tomb and turned his back on his headmaster facing away from tomb and towards the great lake facing the gate. Tonks! How was he going to handle this? The memory of the hospital ward after Dumbledore's last year played through his mind. She loved him and convinced Remus to give love a try after all those years and now not even a year later, she was a widow and a single mother. He remembered Tonks from when Remus refused to have any type of relationship when he ran into her around the school and Hogsmeade, if she was depressed then, Harry had no idea how she was going to handle this.

Sighing, Harry walked along the lake towards the gate as he allowed some memories of Remus to flow through his mind. He knew this was going to devastate Tonks, but he knew it had to be done.

All that love and the pain it was going to cause. It brought tears to Harry's eyes as he continued to march forward. He had dealt with death before, but never in this manner and it broke his heart to have to inform Tonks only three weeks after having little Teddy. Teddy! Remus was so proud when he came over after he was born and now that was taken from them. It was the happiest he had ever seen Remus and he saw how happy Tonks was last summer when showing off her ring. Harry fought off the tears, but it finally hit him that not only had Tonks lost her husband and Teddy his father, but he had also lost his last link to his parents and Sirius.

Harry shook his head, he couldn't think about that now. Tonks pain and grief was the more important task to deal with now. Harry saw the gate approaching and this walk started to feel just as bad and nervous as his walk into the forest not even a few hours ago. The dread and uneasiness was starting to settle in as was the fatigue and physical pain of the last twenty four hours, but it was the thought of Remus and what he said before the he went to face Riddle and it was with that last thought that Harry reached the gates.

Harry took another deep breath and wiped at this eyes, but you could still see the redness of someone how had been crying. He plucked up his courage and thought of the muddy field that he crashed into with Hagrid last summer and with a small pop he was gone. A small pop later and Harry was outside of a decent size muggle looking cottage. He stared at it and the horrors of last summer started to come back to him. The irony of this being where Harry's journey truly started lasted year and being here again bringing everything full circle was not lost him, but the days events were finally starting to catch up to Harry. The more he looked around and took in where he and Hagrid's lives nearly came to an end started to overwhelm Harry and if he didn't move soon the harder it would become and so with one last big deep breath he approached the door and knocked.

He waited a few moments when he saw a grayish eye looking at him behind a curtain before opening the door. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending how you looked at it he had just seen Bellatrix die just a short while ago prevented a similar reaction from the last meeting. That brought up another problem for Harry. Did he tell Mrs. Tonks about Bellatrix? Family was family yes, but he wondered how she would react with the news that her psychotic sister had been killed. Just one more bit of bad news for Harry to break. "Yes, Mr. Potter what can I do for you" Interrupted a tired voice breaking into Harry's thoughts.

He looked up and when Mrs. Tonks looked into his eyes she had a good idea what Harry had to say, but waited him out. "Mrs. Tonks is Dora here? I have just come from Hogwarts and there are some things I need to discuss with her." She gave him a look that Harry answered with a shake of his head and her fears were confirmed. Waiting for a response, they heard movement from upstairs and someone making their way down the stairs. Harry looked up and met Tonks eyes as she stopped halfway down the stairs when she recognized Harry. Harry could see the fear in Tonks face as he choked out, "Hi Tonks."

_I am hoping to update every week, but if not it will definitely be every other week! I will let you know beforehand if something comes up and I miss more than that!!!_


	2. Before It All Went Away

**I do not own HP**

_Chapter 2: Before It All Went Away_

**Early hours morning the previous day at shell cottage...**

Harry taking one last look at Shell Cottage popped away following Ron and Hermione. What they did not see was a face looking out at them from inside a 2nd story window looking very concerned. Bill sat back down on the edge of bed and quietly looked at Fleur as she slept while quietly thinking about what he just saw. Bill wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was frightened for his brother and young friends. There were only so many things they could be up to with Hermione polyjuiced as Bellatrix and there is only one reason for them to need the help of a goblin. Bill put his head into his hands as the pieces came together. "There going to break into Gringotts" Bill whispered.

The bed moved a little and Bill turned to see Fleur moving around to get more comfortable. "What ez it Bill?" Bill shifted a little on the bed before he answered.

"I'm Sorry Fleur, I Didn't mean to wake you up so early. I was just watching the three of them with Griphook and I have a really bad feeling about it."

Fleur opened her clear blue eyes and shifted herself higher up on her pillows. "Bill. I know it seems bad, but we 'Ave to trust 'Arry. We know zey 'Ave been planning something with zey goblin since zey arrived here and et ez too late to do anything about et now. All we can do ez 'Old on to the 'Ope that we 'Ave left." Fleur started off sleep, but she finished her speech to Bill with a strong voice that showed her faith in what she said.

Bill smiled at Fleur, but he got up and walked over towards the window and stared out towards the ocean for a few moments with Fleur looking on. Bill ran his hand through his hair after a few minutes and turned to look back at Fleur and she noticed the worry in his face. He did not want to worry Fleur too much, so all he said was, "I hope you are right Fleur. I hope you are right."

It was a few minutes later when Fleur had decided to take a bath that Bill made his way downstairs thinking deeply about what he should to do. It was too late to stop them now because it would only cause more trouble and probably put them in more danger. He ended up at the sink in the kitchen overlooking the ocean again trying to put the worry out of his mind. The only problem is it would just not leave. His thoughts stayed with his youngest brother and two other's that were as good as family to all of the Weasleys.

Bill set his empty tea cup down on the counter when he realized that he needed advice on this situation. He realized that he couldn't do anything about it, but he wanted to talk it over with someone. He loved Fleur, but she would just worry. It was early, but he needed to talk to someone and he had a good idea of a new father who just might be up at this early hour. Bill grabbed a cloak from the closet and left a note on the table for Fleur saying where he went that he would return in a little while and headed outside. Heading to the same point that he had seen the others disapparate away from a little over a half hour ago and popped away to the cottage that the Tonk's owned.

There are many that would think that the first person Bill would have gone to see would have been Mr. Weasley. While this may be true for most things, Bill decided against it for two reasons. First, it was early and he knew his father would be awake yet and second was that he just did not want to deal with his great auntie Muriel. A major reason for Bill heading to where he was headed was because ever since he was attacked by Greyback at the end of last year he had grown closer with Remus Lupin. Remus played a big role in Bill's recovery and helped understand a lot of things even though he did not have the worry of transforming. He also knew that when it came to Harry that Remus was very level headed and was the closest thing Harry had left to Sirius and his parents and would want to know what the young man was up to and maybe, just maybe have some insight to what was going on.

Breaking out of his drifting thoughts Bill looked up and saw that smoke was drifting from the chimney and Bill took this as a good sign that someone was already awake. He approached the front door and gave it a soft knock. Bill waited a few moments before a sleepy looking Remus Lupin holding Teddy answered from the other side of the door. "Who is it?" It was a gruff response and full of suspicion, but what can one expect in this type of climate.

"It is William Arthur Weasley, married to Fleur, a quarter veela and secret keeper to shell cottage." Bill heard the click of the door and quickly stepped inside closing the door behind him. Bill and Remus looked at each for a moment before Bill found his voice and shocked Remus out of his shoes. "I think that Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the process of breaking into Gringotts with Griphook."

Remus just stared at Bill for what felt like five minutes before a gurgle from Teddy broke the trance he was in. He walked in the living room and set Teddy down in a rocker and came back into the kitchen where Bill was still waiting for him. Pouring himself and Bill a cup of tea with a large dose of fire whiskey added in he sat down at the table and with a sigh and shake of his head,

"Alright Bill, tell me everything you know and why you think they are trying to break into the bank."

"It all started shortly after they arrived to the cottage after escaping from Malfoy Manor. After Harry finished burying that house elf Dobby, he led the others upstairs and talked to Olivander and Griphook for quite some time. No one, but those five knows what was said, but Harry, Ron and Hermione came down stairs after about forty five minutes and continued outside to Dobby's grave and spent a further half hour talking. I'll admit, I have really curious to what they have been up to this last year and I asked Mr. Olivander and Griphook what they talked about, but they both were able to change the subject.

"I know from the way that Harry came into the house tonight and told us that Olivander and Griphook had to remain there when we wanted to move them that something big was going on. I didn't want to pry, but help if I could and asked Fleur to just keep her ears open for me. She wasn't the biggest fan of eavesdropping because she still feels she owes Harry from saving her sister Gabrielle, but she told me if she heard something that she would let me know."

Bill paused to take a breath and noticed that Remus was paying very strict attention with a crease above his eyes. "It was a few days later when Griphook asked to speak to Harry that Fleur overheard the next piece of information and it is this that worries me most. Harry and the gang was outside when Fleur went to retrieve them. They all went upstairs to speak to him and I think they must have forgotten Fleur was in the house, because not even fifteen minutes later they came back down stairs and started talking."

Bill stopped talking for a moment to collect his thoughts, but Remus was getting impatient. He had been woken up early by Teddy's crying and he had not had nearly enough tea yet for this time of day and he was growing exasperated with Bill for not getting to the point.

"Bill!" Remus managed not to shout, but made it clear that he wanted him to finish his damn story that had him all worried. "Will you please get to the point?"

Bill smiled ruefully, "sorry Remus. Anyway, Fleur told me later that day that she heard Ron mention something about not giving Griphook the real sword and then Hermione getting mad at him. Then what really shocked her was when she heard Harry mention Gryffindor's sword and something about giving it to Griphook later than they promised. The only other information that I overheard was something about a cup and destroying it, but otherwise they were careful to keep everything close to their vest."

Remus sat there looking at Bill while not really seeing him. His mind was going a million miles a minutes trying to piece together the information that he had been give. Bill noticed this and sat back while sipping his tea to let Remus process the information. _Is this part of the mission that Dumbledore sent you on Harry? Is this only a part of what you have been working on the whole year while you were on the run? Is it wise to trust a goblin you barely know Harry when you would not even trust me. Hmmm, why do you need that sword Harry and to what purpose does it play in the long run? I do hope you are careful my young friend. _

Remus thought over what Bill had said so far, but he just could not connect the information to make any sense of what Harry or Dumbledore's ultimate plan was. When Remus was done reflection, he took another sip of tea and looked at Bill to urge him to continue.

Bill saw this nodded and went on. "It was after you left the night you came over when Teddy was born that I became more worried about what they were doing. Harry and I had a talk in the kitchen where I made him aware of the problems of crossing a goblin. I think he was a bit surprised with what I knew, but he did his best to try and hide it. It was after that conversation that I confirmed in my own mind at least, that they promised Griphook the sword in exchange for his help. It made sense really when I thought about it. All four were in a room together unless it was time to eat and this morning was when I had my worries confirmed."

Bill paused again, but it was a short pause and it was just to think about what he saw this morning. "Last night they mentioned they were leaving early today. They borrowed my tent, but they made sure that none of us were to bother to seem them off. Obviously that is suspicious, but we told them we wouldn't. I managed to wake up just before they left and it was when I looked outside Remus when everything fell into place. When they left this morning Remus, there were four people, but Hermione wasn't one of them. The forth person that was with them was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange and I know for a fact that it had to be Hermione.

"Remus, why would they need a goblin, a poly-juiced version of Bellatrix and the sword of Gryffindor? Not let me not also forget to mention that they had Bellatrix's wand, which if you don't have a key will allow access to a person's vault!" Bill finally finished giving Remus all the information that he had and finally allowed a little bit of worry to appear on his face.

Remus sat there thinking it over and unknown to both of them, Tonks sat upon the stairs just out of view thinking this over as well. Remus being the most intelligent of Marauder's agreed with Bill's theory that they were indeed trying to break into Gringotts and Tonks, while she maybe be a bit clumsy and was a member of Huffelpuff house at Hogwarts did not have the greatest of reputations of housing intelligent people, was not a fool and put her auror background to good use and agreed with Bill's s theory as well. All three just sat there, with Tonks remaining unseen and sitting deep in thought.

Finally after a few minutes Bill decided to break the silence. "What do you think should be done Remus? Should we alert some of the order to go hang around Diagon Alley?"

Remus sat there without answering for a few seconds when he decided to tell Bill a story. "Bill, let me tell you something about Harry. There is not a better person I know nor someone I would more than willingly trust the life of my son with than Harry. Let me tell what Harry did for us back this past year before they had to disappear. I was having second thoughts about being married to Tonks and felt that Teddy would be better off without me in his life. I was actually terrified that he would end up just like me. When I disappeared for three days after the wedding I was contemplating leaving and had myself convinced to do so and so I set out to find Harry."

Remus paused in this part of the story and wondered if he should continue. Unknown to him, Tonks was listening in and this was the first time she had heard this story or at least, this version of it. She was upset and angry, but decided to remain on the steps unseen to listen to the rest of this story and see where Remus was going with this. "It was after I lost my tail that I ended up at Grimmauld place and that is where I found them. We were in the kitchen when I brought the idea of accompanying them on their quest. I was hoping as a Good friend to both James and Sirius that Harry would let me join them.

"Things started going wrong shortly after that. Hermione had asked me about Tonks, but I kind of waved her off. Ha! You know Hermione though that she won't give up on a topic quickly and I was forced to admit that Tonks was pregnant and that is where most of my problems started." Remus shivered a bit at the memory, but kept going with the story. "Let me tell you Bill, I have never seen Harry that angry. At the time it didn't really click in my mind why he would be upset, but I urged him to let me go with them. I mentioned that James would have wanted me to help Harry and that was definitely the wrong thing to say. The next thing I know, both of us are on are feet in each other's face shouting at each other. I ended up leaving after he called me a coward and I hexed him and left. I spent the rest of that day at a pub so angry and drinking and wondering where the hell that Harry got off?

"It was the following morning when I woke and my indignation had passed and I took a sobering potion that Harry's point of view started to make sense to me. I didn't even think about the fact about Harry losing Lily and James and then I go ahead and bring up how I am willing to leave Teddy behind. I realized how that must have sounded to him and it made me think. Once I figured out Harry's reason for what he what he said I immediately got my act together and I rushed back here to Tonks and haven't left since." Remus finished this tale with watery eyes, as did Tonks he was still sitting on the steps. She was really looking forward to the next time she saw Harry because she was going to give him a Molly Weasley style hug.

Bill looked at his watch and decided he had spent enough time away from home. "All right

Remus, thanks for listening, but I should be getting back to Shell Cottage before Fleur gets too worried. She has a scary temper when she and is scared and mad. Thanks for hearing me out and giving me some prospective on this, I appreciate it" he said with a chuckle. He stood up to leave and thanked Remus for the tea and headed towards the door.

"One more thing Bill" Remus said getting Bill's attention. "Always have faith in Harry, he may struggle at times, but I have never met a more resourceful person in my life and if anyone can break into Gringotts and get away, it is Harry and the gang."

Tonks decided to come out of hiding came down stairs trying to wipe away some of the tears in her eyes. Sniffling a bit, "It is true Bill. With Hermione and Ron with him and Harry's refusal to quit, they can't be stopped, they will always find a way, it is what they do" she said with a smile. Bill gave her a nod, shook Remus' hand and walked out the door.

Tonks smiled at Bill as he walked out the door, but the look she gave Remus made him realize that she might he overheard more of the conversation that he wanted to tell her eventually, just not yet. Tonks walked over to Teddy to check on him and saw that he was still asleep. What she was really doing was thinking about what to say to Remus. _He was going to leave me behind without a second thought and just leave Teddy to grow up without a father was he? It was a mistake to marry me? Does he not understand how much I love him and that I went a whole year depressed waiting for him to come to his senses? _"So is that why you wanted to name Harry godfather because he talked you into something that should have been common sense to you Remus?" Tonks started off softly, but her voice raised several octaves by the time she finished asking her question.

Remus flinched, but answered with a solid voice. "That was only part of the reason that I wanted to name Harry godfather Dora. You had just as good a reason as I did if you recall."

Tonks nodded thinking of how Harry out of all her friends inside and out of the order was the only person besides Remus and Sirius that did not make a big deal out of her ability and treated her like any other person. "That wasn't the only reason though Dora. Harry has always been a bright kid and out of everyone we know, is the most solidly dependable and Teddy needs someone like that in his life. Teddy also gives Harry something to look forward to in the future and I hope being a godfather will give him another reason to make it thru this war. I just hope he makes it."

Tonks decided to postpone her questioning of Remus to give Remus the reason to believe in Harry that he had showed Bill just a short while ago. "Don't give hope on Harry Remus. He hardly fails at anything. He may be a Gryffindor, but he has the cunning of a Slytherin not to mention that Hermione has the brains of a Ravenclaw and Ron, well Ron is Ron. Don't forget what he has been through. He fought over the Philosopher's Stone at age eleven. He battled and killed a basilisk at the age of twelve. He gave you one of your best friends back and saved Sirius against one hundred dementors at the age of thirteen. He then battled you know who and escaped from several death eaters a year later. We Definitely can't forget what he did at the ministry. He outlasted Moody, Shack and myself against the inner circle. Not to mention that he forced out you know who when he tried to possess him from what Ginny told me. If there is anyone in this war that can make it through and beat you know who it is Harry."

Remus smiled when she finished and walked over and gave her a hug and held her. "Thank you Dora. Thank for you saying and having faith in Harry." Tonks smiled at him and Remus leaned in and gave Tonks a peck on the lips. Tonks was not going to let it go at that held Remus for a much longer and passionate kiss that Teddy decided to wake up and ruin by drawing attention to himself with a loud cry. Teddy kept on crying until Tonks finally broke away from Remus and picked up him from his rocker and started rocking him herself.

_What do I tell her? She obviously_ _overheard me talking with Bill. She is not reacting as badly as I thought, but then again_ _Teddy could be protecting from her wrath. _Remus walked into the kitchen to grab himself and Tonks some tea and came back into the living room to find Tonks breastfeeding Teddy who at this point in time had his favorite turquoise color hair and was happily feeding. "Dora" Remus started off to get Tonks to look up at him. "I owe you an explanation and I hope that you will hear me out."

Tonks nodded and urged Remus to try and explain. "I know there is no real excuse for what I did, but I felt that without me my affliction around that you and Teddy would be better off. Especially in the world we are living now." Tonks opened her mouth to say something, but Remus interrupted her. "I know you and our friends don't care, but even you have to admit that your mom was not happy with our marriage? I love you Dora, I really do, but I feel sometimes that you and Teddy would be much better off without me. I'm sorry I feel this way Dora, but years of being prosecuted treated like I'm a monster for being a werewolf haven't made it easy." Remus said sadly.

Tonks had put Teddy back down in his rocker as he had fallen asleep and walked over and sat side ways on Remus' lap. "Remus, I love you and that will never going to change. I wish you saw yourself as I do and as a lot of other's do as well. You are a good, kind hearted man and one day a month as a werewolf makes you no less of a man." She smiled at him and gave him a short kiss before pulling away and smiling. "Remind me to thank Harry though and you should thank him to because if you left I would have castrated you" she said playfully. Tonks leant back in and gave Remus a kiss that showed him how much she loved him and I daresay that it involved a lot of tongue.

It was several minutes later when Tonks got up, gave Remus one last kiss and headed into the kitchen to grab some tea where she saw her mother sitting at the round table looking around the small kitchen looking sad. "Did I hear someone here earlier Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked, but Tonks for once didn't make a big deal about her name, though she did role her eyes and brought up what Bill had said about Harry, Hermione and Ron breaking into Gringotts. They talked for a half hour about it, but Tonks could see that her mother still had baggy eyes and a sad look to her face. Tonks knew that her mother was still depressed and upset about the loss of her dad and the mornings were always the worst time of day for her. Tonks herself had her moments on the subject, but with the birth of Teddy she found it hard to be down when that would effect Teddy and did her best to remain in her normal chipper mood.

Tonks reached across the table and gave her mom's hand a squeeze and a loving smile. Andromeda stopped her looking around the kitchen and gave her daughter a smile back and squeezed her hand back. "Thank you Nymphadora, I love you very much" she said with watery eyes.

"I love you too mother." Tonks got back up to grab some more tea and to go see Teddy back in the living room.

"Nymphadora dear, I'm going to clean up the kitchen a bit, but I'll keep an ear on the wireless and will let you or Remus know if I hear anything about Mr. Potter."

Tonks gave a smile over her shoulder back at her mom, "Thanks mom, I'll be in the living room playing with Teddy."

Tonks walked back into the very much muggle living room of her parent's place. Her dad, though a wizard had made sure that even that he and his family didn't forget his muggle roots and it actually made for quite a nice home, though at time a very mix match type of home which might just explain Tonk's battle with coordination.

She chuckled at herself coming out of her own musing when she heard that Teddy was awake once again. A few steps into the room she noticed that Remus had fallen asleep and thought that Teddy must have woken him up early this morning. "Well serves him right" Tonks said with a smile and walked over to the rocker and picked up Teddy for some mommy/son play time.

Over the next few hours Tonks played with Teddy on the floor cycling through her hair through various colors to get her young metamorphmagus son to try and imitate her. She tried every color she could think of and Teddy managed to keep up with his mommy. A couple more refills of tea with another hour passed that Tonks started making different faces at Teddy. She did the pig noise and a duck's beak and she was delighted to see Teddy squeal with delight and try crawling over to his mommy.

Tonks picked up and started bouncing Teddy in her lap to his delight and continued with the nose changes. After playing with Teddy for quite some time, Tonks noticed him start to tire out where after another cup of tea she saw that he had fallen asleep on his blanket. Tonks poked her head back in the kitchen to get her mom's attention. "Hey mom, I'm going to bring Teddy upstairs and put him in his room okay and then probably take a nap myself?"

Andromeda who was still cleaning the kitchen listening to Celestina Warbeck looked over to her daughter standing in the doorway. "Ok Nymphdora dear, I'll make sure to check up on him in a little bit."

Tonks huffed at her mother, "Seriously mom, after twenty four years I would figure that you would realize that I hate that name."

Andromeda chuckled ruefully at her only daughter, "It is my right Nymphadora dear as your mother to call you by your given name and it is a pretty name. I'll never understand why you do not like it." Andromeda saw her daughter roll her eyes at her and walk out of the living room. Laughing to herself she continued to clean the table and quietly said to herself, "Don't ever change dear, don't ever change."

Several hours later Andromeda came downstairs after checking on Teddy to head into the kitchen to make a later dinner for everybody. She changed the dial on the wireless when whatever was about to be played was interrupted with a news flash. Andromeda came rushing back into the living room with a panicked look on her face to quickly wake Remus and Tonks. "Nymphadora, Remus, wake up! You must come quick, there is an emergency broadcast on the WWN." Remus and Tonks both jumped off the couch wands drawn and pointed at everything and nothing around the living room before they realized where they were. "Quickly you two, this is no time for games, there is a news update on the wireless now." Comprehension finally came to the two and with Andromeda leading the way they all headed back into the kitchen.

**We at WWN interrupt your daily schedule program to bring you this late breaking news. We have just received news that Gringotts Bank has had a massive break in with a large amount of damage being suffered by the building. The suspect of the break in is none other Undesirable Number 1 Harry Potter and two accomplices. Hold a second, yes, this just in the accomplices are none other than muggleborn Hermione Granger who is wanted after not registering for the muggleborn commission last year and Ronald Weasley who were led to believe was deathly ill with Spattergroit. We are unsure what was taken, but we were told that it was the vault of one Bellatrix Lestrange that was broken into. Witches and Wizards I have just been informed that the three led by Harry Potter managed to escape on the back of a Gringotts dragon. Dear god. This is not the first time that Undesirable Number 1 has been suspected of breaking in. There were reports back in September that he and two accomplices broke into the Ministry itself and helped free those criminal muggleborns that were stealing magic. We can only assume that those other two with Harry Potter were none other than Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley even though at the time they were all under the effects of poly-juice potion. Undesirable Number 1 is still wanted in questioning for the death of Albus Dumbledore early last year and we can only hope that this menace to our society is captured soon. Once again, I report that Harry Potter and two accomplices have successfully broken into Gringotts and escaped on the back of a dragon. He is to be considered dangerous and you are to inform the authorities at once. We at WWN apologize for interrupting your schedule and now return you to your regular scheduled program.**

All three of them sat around the circular table taking in that information when big grins came across Remus and Tonks face. The silence was finally broken by Remus. "Thank God they are all right. I had faith in them, but I can't deny that I was worried out of my mind."

Tonks and Andromeda both nodded their heads with agreement when Tonks finally asked something that had been bothering her since Bill had left earlier in the day. "Remus?" she asked getting his attention. "What were they looking for in Lestrange's vault? What could they possibly be after that is worth risking what they did today? It just doesn't make sense."

Remus looked puzzled for a few moments when he got a strange look on his prematurely aged face. "Dora do you remember what happened at the end of last year and the reason we were guarding Hogwarts? That night Albus and Harry went out together in search of something. Now I have no idea what they were searching for, but what if they looking for the same thing in the Lestrange Vault? Or better yet what what if they were looking for something in addition to what Albus and Harry were looking for last year? We can't discount either what they were looking for at the Ministry. Now I am not sure what all this means, but I have a feeling that whatever this thing or these things they are looking for are directly related to the Dark Lord. I just wish I knew what and that they had been able to tell us" he finished with frustration.

Tonks patted his hand, "Don't worry Remus. I know that Dumbledore's name has been dragged through the mud this year, but he must have had a good reason for Harry only sharing that information with Hermione and Ron." The three adults continued to sit around the

table letting all the information and worry for their friends sink in when a cry from upstairs gained their attention.

Andromeda and Tonks both attempted to get up, but Remus waved them off, "You two stay here, I'll go check on Teddy."

Remus was deep in thought as he made his way upstairs to Teddy's room. _I wish that you could have told me what you were doing Harry. You may have not allowed me on this mission with you, but I could have helped out with some ideas, but then again you had Hermione with you and if she can't figure something out, then I don't know who can. What reasons did Albus have for keeping this quiet? Can't doubt them now Remus, just have to keep hoping that everything will work out. _

Remus was just about to pick up Teddy when a white flash came into the room. Taking the form of a lynx, Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep baritone boomed into the room. "Remus, Fred and George have contacted me. Harry and the other's are at Hogwarts to fight it out. Everyone is gathering." As quick as it came, the lynx and Kingsley's voiced faded from the room. All of a sudden before Remus could even leave the room, he heard footsteps pounding on the stairs.

"Remus, what was that?" came the concerned voice of Tonks. A second later she appeared in the room. "Was that Kingsley's voice I just heard? What did it say?"

Remus who had picked up Teddy before Tonks came in was holding him as he turned around. "Take a breath Dora" he smiled. "I have just gotten word from Kingsley that Harry, Hermione and Ron are at Hogwarts. They are combining up with the DA and the Weasley twins have alerted the Order. We are all gathering there. It ends tonight Dora."

Tonks didn't say anything for a few moments, but she quickly broke the silence. "Just give me a few minutes Remus and I will go get," but she was cut off. "NO! Dora you should stay here and be with Teddy. Both of us do not have to go. I know what you are going to say, that you are an auror, but please stay. Just in case the worst happens, Teddy will need one of us." Tonks did not look happen with this at all. She was staring at Remus as if trying to burn a whole in Remus' head. "Dora, please here me out." Remus interrupted Tonks before she could go off. She was angry, but she nodded at Remus to go on.

"I need to do this Tonks. I owe it Harry. Not only that I owe to James, Lily and Sirius to be there to help. I missed out on a lot of Harry's life when I was the only one of us four that didn't have an excuse. I have to be there because I know that Harry would be there for me if our places were reversed. I know Harry and I are not related by blood Tonks, but not counting you two and your mom, he is all the family I have left and I am the only family that he has left. I can't let him down now."

Tonks grabbed Teddy from Remus and walked over towards the window to look at the moon. She stood there just rubbing Teddy's back when without turning around. "I should be there to Remus. You know I can fight and if tonight should decide the outcome of the war then we will need all the fighter's we can get" she said emphatically.

"Please do this for me Dora" Remus said walking up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't like it, but please stay out of this fight. You never know what can happen during a battle, but I want to be sure that Teddy will have at least one of us here to grow up with. I know your mom would watch over him, but Teddy needs one of us. Please give me your word Dora." All this was said heavily and with a lot of emotion in Remus' voice.

Tonks did not turn around, but she walked back to the crib and placed Teddy back into it. She looked down into it before she turned around and slapped Remus in the face. "You better come back to me Remus. Teddy needs his father and I need you." Tonks was crying now and her hair was a cross between pink and her normal mousey brown. She grabbed Remus into a tight hug and just held onto him for several moments before looking back up at him. "If you want me to promise you Remus then you have to promise to me that you will do whatever you can to get back to me and Teddy."

Remus looked down into her violet shaded eyes and could only reply with, "I promise that I will try Dora, I promise I will try. Just make sure that you keep your word and look over Teddy for me and everything will work itself out in the end." Remus leaned down and kissed Tonks with the passion of a much younger man. He let it lingered for quite some time when he realized that enough time had passed that he should be getting to Hogwarts. He looked into Tonks face one more time, gave her one last quick kiss. "It is time for me to go Dora, I love you." She nodded gave Remus one last hug and told him that she loved him as well.

Remus left his room to head towards his and Tonks room to grab his coat and made his way downstairs where he ran into Andromeda. "Make sure she stays here and stays safe Andy. I'm going to help out at Hogwarts" Remus told her.

Andromeda though not the biggest fan of Remus, still cared for son-in-law and his well being and gave him a quick hug and got a serious look on her face. "I will, you just make sure that you get back here for her and your son Remus." He smiled at her and was just about to make his way out the door when Tonks came running down the stairs. "Remus wait" she panted out of breath. She ran up to him and gave him a photo of Teddy with his favorite turquoise colored hair. "Show Harry a picture of his godson. I believe he will come through okay, but just in case." She gave Remus one last hug as he took the photo and smiled her and then Remus walked out into the night to head into battle.

Tonks looked at her mother sadly, but her made her ways back upstairs to Teddy's room. She sat in an rocking chair in his room and just told Teddy stories about his dad and his godfather and even his godfather's godfather. It was early in the morning that Tonks talked to she fell asleep in that same rocking chair with tears in her eyes.

It was several hours later that Tonks woke up with a sore neck in the rocking chair do a soft knock downstairs. She bolted up right, startled, when she saw that the sun was out again. She made her way to the stairs when she thought she recognized Harry's voice as she started to make her way slowly to the stairs and down them. She started walking down them with she saw Harry look up at her and could see the tears and pain in his eyes. She slowly sat down the stairs unable to keep on walking when his look confirmed her worse fears and her heart broke. She continued to look at Harry when he finally choked out, "Hi Tonks."

_The next update may take it a little longer because I feel it is a vital chapter in the overall story and I want to get it right. I have an outline, but don't want to rush. As always I will appreciate any and all reviews and you never know, I might even adapt some of your ideas....__**Happy Holidays to ALL!**_

_I have had a couple complaints about my format. I am plaing with the format and trying to improve it, so please bear with me_


	3. Emotions

**I do not own HP **

_Thanks to my beta Sharptooth for all his hard work!_

_Chapter 3 – Emotions_

Harry stood there standing in the door way looking at his friend of a few years the wife of his last link to his parents. He remained standing in the doorway trying to figure out how to word what he was going to say to Tonks about her loss. If you looked closely enough you could see Harry sway from side to side very slightly. The adrenaline of the past twenty four hours was quickly fading and the physical pain of battle and actually taking a killing curse combined with the emotional strain of the responsibility he felt for all those that were lost weighed heavily on him.

His eyes red and face fatigued Harry stepped towards the stairs where Tonks sat hoping against hope that Remus was just injured and sent Harry to tell her that he would be fine. The door closed behind Harry and the sudden sound of the door caused Harry to turn around quickly with his hand half way to his wand. Andromeda looked at Harry for a moment and gave him a small sad smile. She walked towards the kitchen, but paused just long enough on the way to softly grab his shoulder before heading in to throw some more tea on and wait for what she knew was going to be a long hard day for her daughter.

Tonks looked at Harry approach the stairs, but she could not find the strength to stand. She had silent tears falling down her cheeks, but you could see the worry in her eyes. She regretted giving Remus her word that she would stay behind now. She knew that she could have helped out and made a difference and that was a guilt that would stay for her for quite some time in the next few months.

Harry made it to the foot of the stairs, but didn't look up at Tonks any longer. He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably trying to gather his thoughts. _What have I gotten myself into? I don't know the first thing about dealing with someone else getting the bad news. My whole life all I have dealt with is being on the other side of death and now I have to tell Tonks. It is probably not the best time for this thought, but I really hope she doesn't react like I did when I heard about Sirius. _

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a quiet desperate plea from further up the stairs. "Please. Please Harry, I have to know." Harry slowly raised his head noticing that the Tonks' had a carpeted staircase on his way to meet Tonks eyes.

Harry finally met the pinkish blue eyes of Tonks and sighed tiredly. "I'm... I'm... I am sorry Tonks. He didn't make it. Remus didn't make it. I am so sorry" Harry finally whispered out.

Tonks stood up so quickly that she startled Harry for a second. "Don't say that. It is not true. He went there to watch your back. He said he owed it to you to be there to watch your back, BUT YOU COULDN"T WATCH HIS?" she started out slowly and quietly, but by the end Tonks was shouting at Harry. "Why couldn't you save him? He LOVED YOU and you LET him DIE" she was crying now and shouting, though the words were still clear to hear.

Harry just looked at her, not saying anything, but if you looked in his eyes you could tell that her last comment had struck a deep chord with Harry. He always had the ability to blame himself for things that went wrong if he was involved even if there was no way possible for him to be at fault and Tonks was making it worse by saying things that he was already thinking sub-consciously.

Tonks was getting angrier now that Harry wasn't saying anything and started making her way slowly down the stairs one step at a time. "Don't just stand there Harry, say something. Why didn't you do anything sooner? Remus made me promise to stay because he felt that YOU would have been there for him, but where were you Harry? If I had known that you would have FAILED to look after Remus like he did for you then I would have gone and had my mother watch Teddy."

Everything was catching up to Harry now. The feelings that he promised himself to deal with later were coming to the surface and along with his guilt and physical exhaustion his eyes started to water again as he fought crying in front of an angry Tonks. Normally this would have been a sign for Tonks to stop and normally she would have. However there at times in one's life when all rationale thought has no place in your mind. Combined with being tired and angry, Tonks was scared and afraid of a future without Remus and the loss of something so knew that she was in agony and all those emotions just boiled up inside of her that they were fighting to get out all at once.

It was no excuse for her to act the way she currently was towards Harry, but Harry had felt similar emotions before and knew that Tonks needed this even if it was at some level hurting him. Harry's hope of Tonks verbal tirade ending was soon at hand only to be replaced by her right hand slapping him the face. He was in such shock that he didn't even see it coming back around for a second time. Harry just stood there not reacting except to wince to the contact because he was just unsure how he was supposed to react.

Unfortunately for him his silence and non-reaction was making Tonks even angrier and caused her to increase slapping him. _Why is he just standing there? Say something damn it, don't just take it._ Each blow was weakening Harry. Tonks finally stopped slapping and pounding him on the chest which reminded Harry that he had taken a killing curse only a few hours ago and the pain was still there. Harry staggered back a bit, but continued to let Tonks vent everything she was feeling on him. A few more moments passed and Tonks was still not done while Harry felt ready to pass out and could have sworn he felt a rib crack.

He finally caught Tonks wrist and stooped down so that she was looking him the eyes. Both of their eyes were red, but hers were still streaming quite heavily. "I'm sorry Tonks. I really am and I'm sorry I came here. I'll just leave and let you be, ok?" Tonks just stared at Harry not really thinking when he dropped her wrist and made to turn around. Harry had only turned part way around when he felt two small hands on his chest again.

It was at this time that Andromeda had come back into the living room when all the shouting had stopped and she was amazed that Teddy had not woken up when she saw her daughter grab Harry's shirt as he was about to turn and leave and give a shove. Normally this would not have been a big deal, but after a year on the run with little food not counting the few weeks at Shell Cottage and then basically fighting for his life for the past twenty four hours, Harry's energy finally gave out he fell backwards and to the horror of both women the back of Harry's head made contact with the edge of the coffee table in the living room.

Andromeda just stared at her daughter who was staring down at Harry in fear for what she had just done and before either of them could move Harry mumbled one last time before everything went black for the second time that day. "First the killing curse and now thi…" Tonks head whipped up to stare at her mother in shock and all that could be heard within 100 yards was, "WHAT" and the sound of a startled baby that started crying upstairs.

_**Hogwarts shortly after Harry Left**_

"I just can't believe that he survived another killing curse and not to mention that he got to speak with Dumbledore" Hermione whispered to Ron as they both were looking at where Harry had just disappeared underneath his invisibility cloak.

"Do you really think that he was between the worlds of living and dead or do you think it was all in his head like he asked Dumbledore Hermione?" Ron turned to look at Hermione who had a thoughtful expression on her face while he waited for an answer.

"I really don't know Ron, but the easiest explanation is usually the correct one and I am just going to have to say it was magic" she said with a slight smile.

Ron smiled back at her and laughed a little at her answer. She looked at him puzzled to see what he was laughing about and Ron laughed some more. "No offense Hermione, but that wasn't an answer I was expecting from you. Usually, if you don't know something you're off to the library until you know and well, I just…"

Hermione scowled at Ron for a minute then punched him in the arm before laughing herself, "prat." Ron put his arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall to make their way to the great hall. "Ron?" Ron who was lost in his thoughts looking at the damaged castle stopped to look at Hermione. "Do you think he will be okay after everything? Not only for what he had to suffer through today, but do you think that the public will give him a break after all of this?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Hmm, I don't know Hermione, but I hope for their sake that they lay off of him. It may have taken me a long time to learn it, but I know that Harry never wanted any of this and after he di…died for all of us, they better. As for him being okay, I don't think any of us will okay for quite some time."

Hermione stopped walking and gave Ron a hug. "I'm sorry about Fred, Ron. We are all going to miss him, but I'll be here for you okay?" Ron gave her a weak smile and he stifled a sniff but nodded his head in return as he hugged her back.

While Ron hugged her he tried to push away thoughts of Fred for now and began to think of something he had wanted to do for a very long time. _Is now the right time for it though? Waited since fourth year to do something about it and it is her that takes the initiative. Well, if I did then at least one or rather I could take two positives from this day and I know Harry would be happy for us along with the rest of the family and it might be something for them to think about at least for a little while day. _

While Ron was busy lost in his own mind so was Hermione. _I think once this week is through or at least after the funerals I will go and get my parents. Maybe I'll even stay down there for a bit just to get away for a while. I know Ron's family will want him near, but I wonder if he would be willing to come with me. I don't want to go alone and I definitely do not want to be apart from Ron now._

"Ron."

"Hermione." They both spoke at the same time.

"You go ahead." Again they said at the same time. They were both smiling now and you could see that they were both a bit apprehensive.

"You go first Ron." He smiled and looked at the floor for a minute.

"I know this isn't probably the best of times Hermione, but after everything we have been through, I figured it was about time I did something about it. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione who had leaned back against the wall while Ron was speaking had a smile that could light up the room and then jumped into his arms to kiss just as she had earlier in the day. She like Ron knew that today was a day of loss and hope for the future and was hoping this was just one of those good things to come. "YES Ron, of course I'll be your girlfriend" and she kissed him again as he held her close to him.

It was just their luck that at the exact same time that they started kissing again, Dean and Seamus with a few other Gryffindor's were making their past them on their way to the tower to get some rest. "HA! It is about time you two. It only took you seven years" Seamus smiled at the two.

"Lay off them Seamus, well we better let Neville know that he won the pool once he gets away from all his newly acquired fan girls" was Dean's response to that. Ron sputtered as he broke way from the kiss with a look of indignation on his face, but Hermione just grabbed his face and kissed him again. The others smiled at their actions and continued on their way. They finally broke apart and continued on their way to the great hall. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and that brought Hermione's mind back to what she was thinking before all that had happened.

"Ron I know that the next two weeks are probably going to be busy and extremely hard, but I was wondering if you would want to go with me to Australia to get my parents?" she finished her question very quietly not quite looking Ron in the eye.

Ron didn't answer right way and actually thought through the question. He knew his mother wouldn't be too keen on the idea, but he had gone off for over a year and was eighteen now and she wouldn't be able to stop him. He thought about George and knew that beside his mother or maybe even more than her, he was going to be struggle the most. He knew his other brothers would be there for him and Percy would especially look out for George after not being around for the last two years. He then thought about Hermione and how he didn't want her to go off on her own especially after finally getting together with her. He took off on her once this past year and he didn't want to do it again.

There was also the fact it would just be the two of them because he knew that Harry would stay to look after Ginny, Tonks and Teddy. Hermione looked on nervously as they walked when Ron finally came to his decision. "I'll go with you Hermione. It will be nice to get away for a while and I know how much your parents mean to you. Lets just wait until after the funerals and lets definitely hold off on telling my mom that we will be taking off again so soon after coming back."

Hermione gave Ron another hug and thanked him and mentioned to him that they could discuss how long to stay there over the next week. By the time that they had finished their discussion they had nearly reached the great hall. They looked inside and it was half as full as it had been when they had left with Harry. The bodies of the victims had been moved into another room across the hall that was next to the room that the dead death eaters had been thrown into. They looked at each other hand in hand and made their way towards the Weasley's who were sitting grouped together at a nearby table with Hagrid and Professor McGonagall standing around them.

Looking around they noticed that some of the professors were helping Poppy check on some of the injured or talking to the few remaining parents and their children at the other tables. They walked up to the table and joined everyone by sitting down. George seemed to be sleeping with his head on his arms with Molly rubbing his back. Arthur was sitting next to Percy who had a lost look on his face. Fleur was resting her head on Bill's shoulder and she seemed to be asleep as well and Charlie who had managed to show up at the very end of the battle had his arm around Ginny's shoulder whispering into her ear. Except for George and Fleur who was either too depressed and in pain or in Fleur's case, asleep.

Sad smiles were shared all around and it was Kingsley deep baritone voice that broke the silence of the group. "Hi guys, where is Harry?"

Hermione nudged Ron in the shoulder and he spoke up. "Um, he left."

Ginny's head shot up and all those within the great hall and a few floors above heard what came next, "WHAT?"

_**Tonks Cottage a few minutes after Harry had been knocked unconscious**_

"Nymphadora what did you do to the poor boy? Is that blood? By Merlin, how hard did you hit him? Take of his shirt dear and let's see if we can fix that up along with the back of his head."

Tonks was frantic now and now she had tears in her eyes for a different reason. She hadn't meant to hurt Harry and she definitely hadn't meant for him to fall and hit the back of his head on the corner of the coffee table. Tonks gently took off his shirt and gasped in shock with her eyes wide.

"What is it dear?" Andromeda asked.

"Mum, look in the middle of the bruise right above his heart and tell me that isn't what I think it is." Andromeda leaned over Tonks shoulder and had to put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. Taking up a large section that covered a large portion over the left part of Harry's chest was the nastiest bruise that either of them had ever seen. That was not what intrigued them and frightened them the most. Directly in the middle of the bruise right over his heart was a lightning bold scar that matched the one on his forehead.

They both just stared at it when Andromeda took in the rest of his condition. He looked horrible in general. Bruises all over and thin as a rod. His ribs were nearly sticking out and he had a few too many cuts on his face with hair that was everywhere. His breaths were short as if he had a broken rib or two and was struggling to pull in a breath.

"Nymphadora see if you can clean him and then close that wound on his head. I'm going to see if I can fix his ribs and close that wound on his chest."

Andromeda checked on Teddy who she had gone upstairs to get and placed him in his rocker in the living room after their shouts had woken him up. Seeing he was playing with a rattler she and Tonks got to work on Harry.

Tonks was able to heal the scratches and fix up the bump on his head and clean his shirt while her mother worked on the ribs. Andromeda was having a little more trouble because while the ribs healed pretty quickly she was unable to lessen the bruise or heal the cut on his chest. After a few more moments she gave it up as a bad just a little bit aggravated.

Tonks who had finished by now asked the question that they were both wondering since Harry had been knocked out, "Do you really think that is from a killing curse mum?"

Andromeda bit her lip thinking and then nodded her head. "I think so dear. It looks remarkably close to the scare on his forehead, but it is just so hard to imagine it happening twice." Harry was mumbling in his sleep and seemed to be uncomfortable as the ladies stopped talking. He acted as if he was in pain and having a nightmare and as Andromeda left the room for a quick second, Tonks sat on the edge of the couch and ran her hand through Harry's head trying to soothe his discomfort away and began whispering to him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I know it is not your fault and I didn't mean anything I said. I was just scared and angry, well I still am, but I'm sorry I took it out on you after everything you been through" she finished with regret in her soft voice.

Andromeda came back into the living room at this time carry a blanket. "Nymphadora dear, I know you are hurting, but you are far from the only one who lost someone they love. We all have and I know me saying this won't make it better or change the pain, but you have to remember that everyone is hurting sweetie" Andromeda lightly scolded.

"I know mum. I was just telling Harry that now."

Andromeda smiled slightly at her daughter and put the blanket she had retrieved from the closet over Harry. "I just suggest we let him get some sleep dear. If the news from yesterday is true then he hasn't slept since breaking into Gringotts and we can find out what happened from him when he wakes up." Tonks nodded at her mother and went to pick up Teddy from his rocker. She headed upstairs with Teddy to feed him and Andromeda headed outside to gather some fresh year.

_**Hogwarts Great Hall moments after Ron and Hermione arrived**_

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and elbowed him in the side. "Did you ever learn tact Ron?" He just stared at her like he had no idea what she was talking about and was just standing there completely oblivious to Ginny's yell and Mrs. Weasley's worried looked.

"What do you mean he left? Why would he just take off and not see me, I mean come and see us beforehand?" Ginny asked in her most demanding tone which sounded frighteningly like Mrs. Weasley's rants.

"Why is everyone getting upset?" asked a clueless Ron who was look around the great hall with a sad look on his face.

"What Ron failed to mention to you," Hermione said, "is that Harry didn't just up and leave. He actually went to see Tonks and let her know about Remus. I imagine he will be there for a little while seeing Teddy as well." This seem to placate Mrs. Weasley who shook her head in understanding and wiped away a few tears from her face and sat back down.

"Why did HE go and not someone else?" asked a still furious Ginny. Hermione looked at her a little funny, but no one else really noticed her tone and you couldn't blame them with all that had happened in the last day.

"Do you know when he plans on coming back Hermione? I think we plan on staying here for the rest of day and sleeping in the guest room and you kids can probably find room in Gryffindor tower." Everyone shook their head to Mrs. Weasley's idea either in agreement or they were just too tired to disagree. Mrs. Weasley got up from her seat again and walked over to where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing and talking. "Is Harry alright you two?"

Ron looked at her Hermione and she slightly shook her head no for him not to go too deeply into an explanation on how Harry was or what he had been through. "He's alright mum. Well, he is doing as well as one can be after going through what we all did." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in agreement and then gave Ron and Hermione big Molly Weasley style hugs before turning around and sitting back down next to Mr. Weasley.

Ginny poked Hermione in the arm and indicated for her to follow her. Hermione and Ron followed Ginny to just outside of the entrance hall where Ginny stood with her arms crossed over her chest looking unpleasant. "So why didn't he come by and see us before he left and why did he feel the need to personally go let Tonks know about Remus when anyone could have done it?"

Ron who had always and would always be protective of his little sister actually came to the defense of his best mate. "Relax Ginny. Harry knew that if he came by to see you all first that none of you would have let him go and more importantly, Harry felt like it was his responsibility to tell Tonks. Remus was like and uncle to Harry in addition to the fact that Teddy is his godson."

Hermione nodded to what Ron was saying and at the disgruntled look on Ginny's face added more. "Ginny! Harry told me to tell you personally that he would be talking to you as soon as he got back and he seem excited to, but what Ron said was true" she took a breath for a second then continued on. "Why are you so upset by this Ginny? What is really bothering you?" Ron looked interested in this answer to because to him it seemed like Ginny was acting out of character.

"Do you want to know why I am upset? I am upset because Harry tried keeping me out of the battle. He tried treating me like a little girl that couldn't defend herself and now he takes off before I get a chance to talk to him about or tell him how much I missed him and let us not forget that he pretended to be dead and what that did to me."

Ron turned to Hermione with a concerned look on his face, but he wasn't sure where to begin so he left it to the smartest witch that he knew to explain. "Ginny I think you are way off base here. There is no way Harry tried to keep you out of the battle because he didn't think you could fight. You remember the Ministry right? As him taking off before he talked to you, you have to put yourself in his shoes. How would you have liked it if you were at home waiting with no answer when the battle of all battles was going on? Of course he went over there as soon as he remembered. Remus was his family and if anyone is going to miss him more than him it is going to be Tonks and Teddy. He scared us all with what he had to do Ginny and I think he will be willing to explain that in a few days after everything calms down." Ron nodded in agreement and Ginny finally seemed to calm down and accept what they were trying to tell her. He threw his arm around her shoulders and started walking towards the great hall with Hermione in tow. "Come on sis; let's go see how everyone else is."

_**Tonks Cottage several hours after Harry had fallen asleep**_

Harry woke up several hours later to an unfamiliar setting. He sat up slowly and looked around the room. Taking it all in he tried to figure out where it was when he realized that he had woken up in this room before. The living room was much less crowded now than it had been back last summer. He assumed the death of Ted Tonks had something to do with that. He also at this time realized that his shirt was off and folded up on an end table.

He quickly put it on and got up and headed into the kitchen. There he met Andromeda Tonks who was sitting at the table looking out in the window seemingly lost in thought nursing what appeared to be a tea. "Excuse me, umm, Mrs. Tonks?"

Andromeda must have heard him come into the room because she slowly turned around and gave him a smile. "Good to see you up Harry. Please call me Andy. It seems that you had yourself quite the day. You'll have to forgive Nymphadora, I'm afraid that you were her outlet for everything she was feeling. It was no excuse, but I hope you won't hold it against her." Harry gave her a weak smile and put his hand on her shoulder real light. Andromeda looked him in straight in his bright green eyes.

"Of course not Mrs." She gave him a pointed look. "I mean, of course not Andy, I understand as well as the next person. There was something I wanted to tell you though. I know that you and your family weren't close, but I thought it right that you should know that Bellatrix died this morning."

Andromeda nodded her head. "And Narcissa?" she asked with a tinge of worry in her voice. "She made it through. She didn't even fight. She actually saved my life during the fight too. I'll say what I can to make sure that they take things easy on her if the Ministry tries to punish her." She patted his hand and turned to look back out the window.

Harry took this as his cue to leave and headed back towards the living room when Andy's voice reached his ears and he paused. "Thank you Harry. I haven't spoken to either of them in a long, long time, but family is family regardless of how evil they turned out" she paused for a second, "and if you are looking for Nymphadora dear, she is up stairs."

Harry made his way out into the living room and headed upstairs to find Tonks. The first room he looked into was empty and so he kept on searching. It was the next room that he found something interesting. In it there was only a rocking chair, a crib and a changing table. The room had turquoise painted walls that oddly matched the baby in the crib's hair. There alone looking up at the ceiling which had painted stars on it was the wide eyed Teddy Lupin who had a look of wonder on his face.

Harry smiled at him and he got a toothless grin in return. "Hey Teddy, I am your godfather, Harry." Harry walked over to the crib and put his hands on it to stare down at his godson. Teddy seeing the hand grabbed on of Harry's fingers and started gumming on it. "Hey buddy that's mine" Harry said chuckling. Harry just stared at Teddy for the longest of times. He was honored for being named godfather, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was chosen. Granted he had made it through the war, but at the time he was the most hunted man in England and wasn't exactly the safest bet. He was glad he got the chance though. It made him feel closer to Sirius and unlike Sirius he was going to be there for Teddy whenever he needed him.

He looked back into Teddy's eyes and saw a matching pair of bright green eyes looking back at him. "I promise you this Teddy. I am going to be there for you no matter what. My godfather wasn't able to be there for me and I won't allow that to happen to you. I definitely won't you grow up like I did. You know will know love throughout your whole life. Some people are going to judge you on the fact that you are a metamorphmagus and the son of a werewolf, but you'll realize that those people don't matter." Teddy gurgled and made the noises that babies make and then continued sucking on Harry's finger as he stared up at him.

"I'll never replace your dad and I will never try, but I'll always be there for you Teddy. Along with your mum and your grandma Andy and me you'll never go without. I have to warn you though little buddy. It won't be easy for a while. It is actually going to be very hard on all of us, but especially you mum and your grandma. They are going to be hurting with the loss of your dad and grandpa, but you will hear all about them as you grow. I promise I will be there for you mum as well Teddy. She is going to need our support so our job will to be there for her and cheer her up and that is where you will come in." Teddy did one of those baby laughs at the face Harry made when he said that and just sat there making unintelligible noises that babies make while it sounds like they are talking when Harry heard movement behind him.

_**Tonks point of view from right before Harry enters Teddy's room**_

Tonks had just left Teddy's room to head into the bathroom to clean herself up. Ever since Harry had showed up she had not been able to stop crying. It was such a change from her normal spunky upbeat personality that those who saw her at this moment would not recognize her as the same person. Her multicolored hair which was normal pink and spiked was her natural mousey brown and lanky and her eyes which were always full of mischief were now their normal pinkish blue, but it was not the color of the eyes that mattered it was the misery that one could see deep in her soul through them.

She was thoroughly washing her face trying to clean her face in the bathroom sink when she heard a floorboard creak outside in the hallway. She turned of the facet and slowly opened the locked bathroom door to hear who had come upstairs. She was surprised to hear Harry's voice coming from Teddy's room. She was intending on apologizing when she heard him promise Teddy that he would be there for him no matter what.

Tonks, who was tired of crying started to cry again, but this time silently. She was moved listening to Harry speak and by the promises he made in promising to take care of Teddy and to take care of her. Listening to him she knew that Remus and she had made the right decision in picking Harry as godfather. It was a big risk they were taking in naming Harry godfather, but they wanted to give him one more reason to try and make it through this war. There was no other choice for them as Harry was their only choice as godfather and it wasn't lost on them either that this would connect him even more with Sirius.

She was thankful to Harry to for what he said to Remus to get him to come back to her. As miserable and in pain as she was, she knew that if not for Harry that Remus would have never met his son and that would have ruined their relationship beyond all repairs. She smiled reluctantly when Teddy started laughing at Harry while chewing on his finger and it was that action that caused her to draw Harry's attention to her.

Harry turned around and saw Tonks standing in the doorway trying to wipe away her tears. She looked at him wanting to say something, but looked past him staring at Teddy shuffling her feet. They both went to say something to one another after a moment, but stopped and tried to let the other go first.

Finally Tonks got tired of the silence. "Harry I'm sorry. I'm so sorry hitting you and all those things I said to you earlier. I didn't mean them. I'm just so angry and so scared and you were there, but I swear to you I didn't mean any of it" she sobbed out the last bit of it.

"No Tonks, I'm sorry. I just kind of dropped the news on you and it is perfectly understandable." Tonks walked towards Harry and grabbed him into a hug as she sobbed onto his shirt. Harry not the most comfortable with crying in general, never mind crying females just held her close and rubbed circles on her back. He held her for quite some time as Tonks cried herself out. Harry wasn't aware how much time passed, but the sun was setting and still Tonks cried.

It was finally Teddy making some noise that drew Tonks breakdown to a close. She looked at Teddy then looked at Harry and got an idea to try and lighten the mood just a bit. She looked up at Harry who was quickly wiping his when she smiled at him. "You know Harry, you won't hurt him if you pick up you know. I believe that falls into godfather type duties."

Harry got a deer caught in headlights look like on his face and tried to back away, but Tonks wasn't having any of that. Tonks urged and egged Harry on until he finally picked up Teddy, but the way he was holding him was enough to make Tonks laugh out loud. Harry held him up by the armpits and held him away from him as if he was going to explode.

Tonks couldn't help but keep giggling. "You know Harry that he isn't going to explode right? That is definitely not how you hold a baby unless they went number two and you are trying to keep the smell away." Even Harry was laughing now at how foolish he must look held him as he sat down in the rocking chair like Tonks had showed him. She stood behind the chair making the weird faces she likes to do for jokes at Teddy when she noticed that Teddy had changed his eyes to Harry's and she smiled at that.

She was staring at Teddy lost in thought when Harry's voice broke in to her reverie. "You know Tonks, as godfather I don't think I can call you Tonks anymore. It might confuse Teddy, so I think I'm going to call you Nym…" Scowling at him, Tonks interrupted Harry from finishing. "Don't even think of finishing that thought Harry. Only my mum can call me Nymphadora and that is because she won't listen to me."

Harry smiled at her as he rocked Teddy in the rocking chair when something caught his attention. "I'm going to call you Nym, Tonks. I'll only do it when it is the people in this house though and I won't take no for an answer" he finished with a triumphant smirk as Teddy clapped along with him.

Tonks smiled ruefully at him and scowled at him before speaking again. "Fine, but not outside of present company and I mean it." Harry got up and handed Teddy over to Tonks. "I don't trust myself holding him heading downstairs and I feel it is time that I told you and your mum what happened and I imagine that you both want to know."

Tonks nodded at the change of subject and the whole atmosphere in the house seemed to become colder with it. Andromeda was already sitting on a chair in the living room so Tonks and Harry joined her by sitting on the couch. The three of them looked around the room and finally Harry began his tale. He talked about what he, Ron and Hermione had to do and what they had gone through. To mention that Nym and Andy were shocked would be putting it mildly. They couldn't believe half the things that Harry said they had done and the looks of surprise were basically glued on their faces.

Finally Harry reached the part of the story that he was dreading and that was the Battle of Hogwarts as it would later be called. "You have to believe me, it was never our intention to fight a battle there or get anyone involved. We only went there to get another horcrux. What we didn't know when we arrived was that Neville had used the DA coins that Hermione had created in our 5th year to contact the rest of the DA and they contacted the Order. We just wanted to grab the horcrux before Riddle showed up and then leave. However when time started running out I ran into McGonagall and she was willing to lock down the school and prepared to defend it. It was when I got back to the room of requirement when I saw everyone there. There wasn't much we could do then to change people's minds about fighting. It was like they had waited for a long time to final fight it out."

Harry stopped there for a minute when Nym interrupted him. "Harry, it is not your fault that everyone wanted to fight. They wanted to do something. Everyone basically had to watch everything they did and hide the whole year and they realized this was the best chance to achieve something."

"Nymphadora is right Harry, you can't blame yourself over what happened there" Andromeda smiled kindly at him.

Harry nodded his head in half hearted agreement. As much as he wanted to believe he could have done more, he knew that they were right and so he continued with his story. "Eventually we found the diadem and it was destroyed. It was at that time that we realized where Riddle was and we went out to get Nagini. At the time we believe that the snake was the last horcrux, but what we found there surprised us. I hate to ask this of you two because I trust both of you, but is it possible for you to give me an oath that you won't reveal what I am about to say until I say it is okay that you?" Nym and Andy looked at one another and silently agreed that they could trust Harry and gave him a magical oath agreeing to what he asked.

"Have you heard of the story 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?" at their nods he continued on. "It is just not a story. It is true. I am actually related to the youngest brother. Those Three objects in the story are called 'The Deathly Hallows' and Riddle had the Elder Wand. Harry went on to describe what happened in the shrieking shack and what Snape had given him.

Andy and Nym were shocked and appalled to hear what Harry told them in how Snape died and the fact that he was friends with Harry's mother. They were both horrified to find out that Harry was the last horcrux. Harry paused when he came to the resurrection stone and wasn't sure how to tell it. Andromeda noticed the pause and difficultly Harry had in bringing it up and decided to stay quiet.

Harry looked at Nym and finally came to a decision. "Nym there is something I have to tell you, but it would be easier for you to see it and understand if you saw it in a pensieve. If you are willing Hermione, Ron and I were planning on telling the Weasleys, Kingsley and the Professor's our mission in the middle of the week and if you come I will take you up to Dumbledore's pensieve."

Tonks looked at Harry questioningly, but when he didn't go on she nodded hesitatingly. "Just know this Nym, Remus loved you very much and all he wanted was your happiness." This brought more tears to her eyes and she laid her head on Harry's shoulder as he continued with his tale. He gave a brief synopsis of what happened in the forest, skating over talking with Dumbledore, but mentioning to Andy how Narcissa had risked a lot to save his life even if it was only to see Draco. He finally arrived to what happened in the great hall and mentioned to Andy that it was Molly Weasley who killed Bellatrix after she had almost killed Ginny.

Nym was shocked that Molly had fought so well, but Andy looked grateful for the news that her psychotic sister was finally put down. Nym gave him a one arm hug when he mentioned he had defeated Riddle and that the war was finally over. Harry had talked for hours and when Andy noticed the time she volunteered to grab Teddy and put him to bed.

When Andy went upstairs, Nym finally asked the question she had been wondering all day. "Harry" she said with hesitation, "Who killed Remus?"

Harry blew out a breath and his mouth seemed to dry out. Finally realizing that Nym deserved to know he answer with pain in his voice. "It was Dolohov Nym. I'm not exactly sure how it happened because I wasn't there, but from what I heard he got Remus when he was distracted trying to help out one of the other fighters. The only bright side, if there is a bright side in this day is that Dolohov met his end by Flitwick towards the end of the battle."

Nym wiped some more tears away, but nodded in reassurance that the man that killed her husband had met the same fate. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Kingsley has been named temporary Minister of Magic."

Nym actually laughed at that interrupting her tears, "I'm sure Kingsley is enjoying that right about now." They both laughed about that for a few minutes when Harry decided it was time for him to go. As he made to get up Nym grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. She swallowed and then said in a thick voice, "Harry if you wouldn't mind, I know it is late, but could you sit here with me and talk to me for a little while longer? I'm just not ready not to go to bed yet and fear what will happen when I do." So Harry sat back down and he and Nym talked late into the night sharing stories about Remus and Sirius and just mourning for all that they lost. It was early when the stories stopped and both had fallen asleep. Harry had leaned against the arm of the couch with Nym leaning on his shoulder and that is how they were discovered the following morning. It was a long day for those all around and an even longer day for a red headed Weasley who sat up the whole night waiting for Harry to return and talk to her.

_Sorry for the long delay, but I bought a 47 inch flat screen and that gathered my attention and then I got sick. I am hoping that I feel well enough this week to finally gather my notes and start working on the next chapter which is outlined, but just not written! THanks for the review!!!_


	4. Night and Day

**I do not own HP**

**Thanks to my beta Sharptooth**

_Chapter 4 – Night and Day_

It had been a day of days for the Wizarding world. Not since the last days of World War II had there been such a battle and many would go on to say that what happened then was nothing to what had happened at what was to be know at 'The Battle of Hogwarts'. Many had perished that day from both sides and of all ages. On both sides children wept for their deceased parents and many parents on the winning side were in heavy despair at the lost of their children. However, there was a sense of peace that had not been felt in many years. It was a feeling that many would go on to share at pubs and inns around the country with their friends and even strangers that had not been felt since after the defeat of Grindlewald over a half century before.

In the years that would pass, many would say that 'The Battle of Hogwarts' was the last battle of the war and it would become accepted as fact. Many would be mistaken however. What many did not know is that several hours after the fight at Hogwarts and when many of its inhabitants when to rest, newly named temporary Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt led a small group of loyal, well trusted aurors into the ministry itself. Their mission was to deal with those still loyal to Voldemort and his ideals that were holding up in the ministry. It was a short battle and no aurors were lost. The remaining death eaters and their supporters of the last year were all rounded up, including one Dolores Jane Umbridge. The tedious part of the day is what followed the capture of all those within the building. Questioning and interviewing everyone to make sure that no one slipped through the cracks like the last war or got off with a large bribe. It was for this reason that the minister took his place in most interrogations and authorized the use of veriteserum.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in the Minister of Magic's office and wondered how the hell he had gotten there. Not even twenty four hours ago he was leading a group of students and adults onto the grounds of Hogwarts to deal with the invading death eaters and now he was practically in charge of Wizarding Britain; a severely damaged and hurting Britain that was going to need a lot of work to not only overcome the previous year of terror, but the many years that led up to it. It was the early morning hours of the day after the battle that found Kingsley to be where he was. He had not slept a wink since he got the message that Harry had arrived at Hogwarts and it wasn't looking like he was going to get any for several hours. Kingsley was unsure of how to proceed into the future.

The past few years since Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle returned, it had been all about warning the ministry and reacting to what the death eaters were doing. It was never discussed how they were going got manage things after the war was over and this was Kingsley's main problem right now. He knew that with the right people they could come up with new policies pushing the Wizarding world towards the future, but there would still be pureblood holdouts. He also realized that with Harry's help he could get the public behind him quite easily and they would be able to do what they wanted, but could he do that to Harry? Harry was never one to be used as a figurehead and Kingsley knew this. It was with these thoughts that sleep finally claimed Kingsley as he stared into the portrait that was connected to the Prime Ministers office.

North of London and far up in Scotland it was quiet as a tomb throughout Hogwarts castle. Even Peeves had recognized the heaviness of the day and despite his victory song earlier in the day had decided to keep quiet. Many wizards and witches had opted to stay the night, either from fear of returning home and finding nothing or from deciding to stay and help those that had been injured or had been injured themselves. Even the house elves after many diligent hours spent trying to repair the castle or helping bring food to those around castle were resting wherever it is they rest within the castle. Though the castle looked much better than it had earlier in the day, it still looked worse than it ever had since its construction nearly 1000 years ago. The families that had decided to stay at the castle were all being housed in the house dormitories their children that were in that particular house, friends as well. All the houses were occupied, except for Slytherin which had no one to stay in it. Those from Hogsmeade who had not returned to the village and their homes were rooming in the guest rooms that the castle occasionally provided. It is finally in Gryffindor tower that we find the Weasleys, and all except two were crashing and sleeping the best that they could in a first year dormitory.

In one bed Arthur held Molly as she silently cried in her sleep for her lost son. Arthur himself was asleep, but the effects of the day were seen on his weary face. Seeing friends and school aged children die will do that to a man. It had just started off as just another day, besides the living in fear thing, with Arthur and Molly waking up early and drinking tea with their Auntie Muriel while listening to her complain. It had been just over a month since they had moved into her house for safety and she was wear on people. Not that they didn't appreciate her taking them in, but she was one from the old world and a lot of her opinions and ideas got on everyone's nerves. It was no wonder to Arthur and Molly that the kids all stayed upstairs or in another part of the house as far away from Muriel as they could. It was a wonder to both of them that Fred and George had not tried and prank Muriel directly with all the comments she had directed towards them.

The day passed on normally from there for them and when they heard of the Gringotts break in they were not sure what to believe with all the lies the Wizard wireless network had been spreading the past year. The rest of the afternoon was spent worry wondering if the story was true and if it was if the trio was all right. The rest of the day went past as the others had and they realized all that could do was wait. Molly and Arthur had been getting ready for bed when Kingsley patronus came into view. "Harry, Ron and Hermione are at Hogwarts, the battle is tonight" came his deep voice. Not even a second later there was a loud knock heard downstairs. They soon heard some muffled talking and then what sounded like more than a pair of feet pounding up the stairs. Arthur opened the door just as Bill and Fleur came into view. Before Bill could even open his mouth, Arthur told him that he just got Kingsley message.

He told Bill and Fleur to go get Fred, George and Ginny while he and Molly got ready to leave. Arthur and Molly were already downstairs when Bill and Fleur came rushing down to inform them that none of three were upstairs and that they only found a note to said they had gone to Hogwarts. Molly looked ready to tear someone's head off with the idea that her baby went to fight. However, with a look from Arthur, Molly settled down and they all walked outside to pop over to the Hog's Head.

The battle was something that they will never forget for the rest of their lives and when Percy came carrying in Fred's body after Riddle called for an hour break tore away a part of both of their hearts. Though Molly always gave the twins a hard time, she hoped that Fred knew how proud she was of him. Arthur though hurting himself was more worried for Molly and George whom he had never been away from. From when Harry was carried out of the forest until Riddle's body hit the floor all passed in a blur and it would take a while for it all to sink in. It was nearing nightfall when they decided to just spend the night at Hogwarts and wait for Harry to return before they headed to the Burrow the next day and it was with heavy hearts that they turned in for the night and some of those days events came back to them.

Bill and Fleur were cuddled up on another bed in the room right next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Except for a few bruises and cuts on his scarred visage, Bill looked almost at peace with his wife in his arms. Fleur was snuggled in close to Bill and the only evidence of the previous day that showed on her were the tear stains on her beautiful face. After figuring out what the trio were up to earlier in the morning all they could do was just sit around and wait with Luna and Dean who were the only one's to remain at Shell Cottage. When Bill finally heard about the Gringotts break in later in the day, he wasn't surprised that his guess was correct, but he was still a little shocked that they managed to accomplish what they had set out to do. After dinner Bill and Fleur spent sometime out in the garden and both were caught off guard as Luna and Dean came out dressed as to go somewhere. Luna told them of the enchanted coins and how that Neville contacted them about Harry being at Hogwarts ready to fight. Bill and Fleur went in to grab their cloaks and were on their way out to grab Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when they got a patronus message from Kingsley confirming what they already knew. During the battle Bill and Fleur stuck together and worked extremely well as a team. They fought in a group with Lupin and both were saddened when they saw him go down. They both fought well and bravely and heavily thanked Merlin that they made it through the day. It was with heavy hearts that night when they turned in from bed, but they were gladdened to see a future where they could raise children in peace.

Charlie Weasley sat asleep in a chair that sat in between Bill and Percy's bed. It was very early in Romania when he heard word about the battle taking place at Hogwarts. He spent the next few hours after hearing about it trying to arrange a way to grab an international portkey and get back to Britain to help out. By the time he reached London and apparated to Hogsmeade Harry was being carried out of the forest by Hagrid. He arrived at the edge of town and just caught the last of Professor Slughorn's speech rallying up the villagers to give aid to the defender of Hogwarts. Charlie eventually caught up and passed Professor Slughorn to lead the charge though he didn't fight as long as the other's, his appearance was a relief and greatly welcomed. His family was greatly appreciative of his presence and it would help keep his family from falling to deep in despair the following days and would lead to him transferring to the Dragon reserve that was in Holyhead.

Percy Weasley's day started off as most of his for the past year had, in fear. He had long ago come to terms with his mistakes and it was only his ego and embarrassment that kept him from returning and apologizing to his parents. By the time he had worked up enough courage the previous fall the death eaters had taken over the ministry and there was not much he could do, but pretend to go along with what they asked. It was during the Christmas holidays when he was all alone and found himself drunk at the Hog's Head that he managed to see a light at the end of the tunnel. He was drunk and mumbling to himself when Aberforth approached and sat to talk to him. Percy was fearful at first and didn't want to be seen with him for fear of what the death eater's might think, but he found himself going back there every couple of weeks and after a few months worked out a communication system with Aberforth. When he was contacted by Aberforth about the battle that was about to take place at Hogwarts he finally saw his chance to do the right thing. You see with Percy, authority and rules was always his calling. He felt that those in positions of power knew what they were doing and anyone that broke the rules, regardless of the reason was someone beneath him.

It took him a long time and many talks with Aberforth, but he finally came to the conclusion that it was easier to go along with authority and government, but it that didn't make it right. Sometimes right was following your heart and it was those thoughts that he fell out of the secret entrance and saw his family in the room of requirement. The reunion was short lived, but it made all the Weasleys, even Fred and George feel good about going into the coming storm. Seeing Fred die before his very eyes changed Percy. It wouldn't happen right away, but the guilt in not being there for his family and the belief that he could have done something to save them weighed heavily on his mind and would do so for years to come. It was with little wonder that he slept uneasily that night in the dorm and would continue to do so for some time to come.

The bed next to Percy was empty. After everyone had fallen asleep George had gotten up and left the room to wander around the castle trying not to think of Fred and how he looked lying there peaceful, but dead, which resulted in George thinking about Fred. The day had started off on a bright note, so much differently than how it had ended. He and Fred along with Lee who was visiting for the day and helping with owl orders for the joke shop were taking a break and trying to cheer up Ginny who was upset and that was putting it mildly. They were all upset that they couldn't visit Harry, Hermione and Ron at Bill and Fleur's, but they all understood the reasons for it except for Ginny. So that left it to the three of them to try and cheer her up or at least distract her from worrying and thinking about it. At the same time they were doing their best to drive Auntie Muriel bonkers as she annoyed them greatly with her remarks and it gave them great enjoyment to see her complaining.

They passed most of the day away in the same manner until they were informed to tune into the radio. Though they didn't show it, George and Fred were greatly worried about Harry and the gang until they heard about how they had managed to escape on a dragon and thought it was the most brilliant thing that they had ever heard and that led to them dancing around Ginny and Lee celebrating another of the trio's great adventures and finally getting a laugh out of here. It was a while later with things settling down and Ginny had gone to her room when she came running back into George and Fred's room with the DA coin and told them what it said. They gathered their cloaks and wands and without even telling Mr. or Mrs. Weasley headed for the Hogs Head.

It was all these thoughts and guilt that George was feeling as he continued roaming the castle. He felt guilty for not fighting with Fred when he went down and wondering if he had been there if things would have turned out differently. Taking shortcuts that he knew like the back of his hand George eventually found himself up on the mostly intact astronomy tower. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize how he had got there. If one were to see George Weasley right then they would tell you that they hardly recognize him from the cheerful ever upbeat Weasley twin that he was. George was unaware of how long that he sat up on the astronomy tower with his legs hanging over part of the tower where a chunk of the wall was blasted away. He just stared into the clear night sky which soon turned into the early morning sky feeling numb and watching the all the things that he and Fred ever did pass through his mind.

When the sun started to show itself George managed to gather enough wits to head back to Gryffindor tower before his Mum woke up and found him missing and lost it. On his way back he noticed that even with the job the house elves did the castle would still need a lot of work over the next few days if not weeks to be back to where it once was. Entering the tower he was surprised to find Ginny in a chair facing the portrait entrance with a slight scowl on her sleepy face and even more surprised that when the portrait closed loudly for her to jump at the noise and look up at him expectantly only to realize who it was and sit back down looking disappointed and disgruntled crossing her arms over her chest.

Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the morning and afternoon together and catching up with old friends when they could. After the air of celebration had died down, the total effect of what had happened had taken over and there was an understandable somber mood that hung around the castle. Though they were slightly worried about Harry heading off, they knew he could handle himself and would get back as soon as he was able. They didn't mention it aloud, but they both were glad that Harry gone to inform Tonks by himself. Ron and Hermione had both been friends with Tonks as long as Harry had, but neither had been as close as Harry had been with her even if he did find her a tad bit annoying at times. With Ron it was obvious that when he was younger he was thinking lewd thoughts about Tonks ability to change her appearance and Hermione it was because she felt that Tonks was too playful and never serious enough.

They both noticed the time Sirius, Harry, Tonks, and when he was around Remus, spent together cleaning a certain room and they felt it only made sense with what he had told them earlier too. The other reason was because they wanted to be together. As much as Ron's family was going to be hurting, they would still be together and there would be others to take over if the emotions of it all became too much. Whatever they did for the rest of the day they kept as close as humanely possible to one another, either by holding hands or just leaning on each other. Many thought it was for support and they would be right, but it was also because they had finally come to an understanding with one another and though everything looked bleak, things for Ron and Hermione and their relationship were looking up.

As the day grew on they headed to Gryffindor tower with the rest of the Weasley's and other friends staying there. They were a bit worried for Harry as the night grew darker, but they figured if it came down to it that he would take a kip at the Tonks'. They both noticed Ginny acting a bit particular and distant from the rest of the family, but put it down to how she was handling everything that she had seen and been through for the day. Once they settled down for the night they pushed two beds closer together in the room along with the Weasleys and fell asleep holding one another's hands.

Ginny never slept or even set foot in the dorm room that night. She, even though she acted like it was nothing, was very upset at the fact that Harry had never come to see her and embrace her like she thought he would, or rather dreamed he would after nearly a year apart. If that wasn't bad enough he wouldn't even allow her to visit him when he was at Bill's, but the way he reacted when she came out of the tunnel into the room of requirements was disheartening.

She couldn't forget the fact the way that Harry's face had lit up when Cho "_bloody"_ Chang had come out the tunnel. He had looked happy to see her, but when he had seen Ginny herself he had looked quite upset which made her worry about what he had been up to and with who while on the road. Maybe he did meet some veela on the road and Ginny was worried that Harry was not going to come back to her. Ginny loved Harry, she really did or what she thought was love. Ron was not the only Weasley that had jealousy issues and though she hid better than most, it did show from time to time. She had hoped all year long that things would work out and Harry would defeat Riddle and then he would sweep her up in his arms and take her out and show her off to the world as the one he fought for.

In her more rationale moments Ginny knew that she was being a silly with dreams like that, but with hearing about the-boy-lived from such a young age and then finally having Harry feel something for her made her wistful of a fairy tale ending more and more often. Ginny was very good at keeping these delusions of grandeur from even Harry himself when they had been going out and she was hoping with all hope that these dreams were going to come true. Ginny had no idea that only one person could keep all this from happening and she wouldn't realize it until it was too late that that person was her, but that is for later in the story. She had been extremely upset that Harry had left before really seeing her and even more so when he had not returned by the time of dinner. She missed her brother Fred terribly, but the more upset she grew with Harry not being there with her and her family, the more she withdrew from the consoling and family grouping. Eventually when her family headed to bed, she drew a chair towards the entrance of the common room and stared at the back of the portrait waiting for when Harry would return. As the day grew longer and the darkness grew darker her eyes started to slowly close along with a grimace that appeared on her face. She ended up sleeping slouched on the side of the chair with a look of great disapproval on her face.

*0*0*

Andromeda came down in the middle of night after sitting with Teddy and watching him sleep when she no longer heard voices down stairs. When she reached the living room she allowed a small smile appear on her tired face for a brief second at the sight that met her. It looked to her that Nymphadora had fallen asleep while leaning on Harry because they were now snuggled up close on the couch with Harry behind her with a protective arm around her waist and her daughter almost looked peaceful as she snuggled in close to him. She realized the events of the day and their overall exhaustion must have taken a toll for she doubted they would have slept like this normally. She sighed wistfully thinking of how her and Ted use to cuddle up like that when he introduced her to movies and they would cuddle up like that on the couch as they watched late into the night. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and placed it over them as she gave them one last look and headed back upstairs to bed.

Tonks woke up the following morning with a content smile on her face. She felt comfortable and safe and then the previous day's events played back in her mind and she lost her smile. Her face became one of misery and she started sobbing as the idea that she would never see Remus again and that Teddy would never see his father hit her. As she sat up she felt an arm go around her shoulder. "I know it's hard Nym, but I want you to believe that you will see Remus again and know that as hard as it is now, it will probably become worse for a while. Eventually the pain will subside and you will be able to move on, but know that Remus will always be in your heart and in your mind. I was told once and I believe more now than ever, that the ones we truly love never really leave us.

"Hold onto him Nym, but don't forget that he would want you to live and give Teddy the best life that he could get." Nym, who tensed a bit when Harry had put an arm around her shoulder had slowly leaned into his embrace and sobbed even harder as he spoke, but she would find on as the days went by that those words Harry said to her would stay with her and make it possible to keep moving forward, as painful as it was. They sat there like that with Tonks' shoulder on Harry's shoulder for a while with both just lost in their thoughts with a soft cough got there attention.

Tonks wiped her eyes and gave a weak smile to her Mum. "Good morning Mum." Andromeda gave Tonks a mall smile and pulled her into a hug.

Harry stood up as well giving Andy a smile. "Why don't you two ladies go get ready for the day and check on Teddy and I'll make breakfast?" They both looked at him as if his head had fallen off, but when you live with Ted Tonks for many years you begin to believe that no male could cook a decent breakfast. With just a few words about how he had to cook at the Dursley's both women patted him on the arm and headed up stairs. He walked into the kitchen thinking about many things besides breakfast. He was thinking ahead for a change and was wondering where he could stay and what he had to do over the coming days and weeks to make it happen when an idea him.

"Kreacher?" It only took a few seconds, but the house elf appeared with a loud crack.

"Master called for Kreacher?"

Harry smiled down and Kreacher and kneeled down to eye level. "First Kreacher, I wanted to say that I am very proud of you, what you did yesterday was a great thing and I know that Master Regulus would be extremely proud of you." At those words Kreacher began to sob as he sat on the floor. Harry sat down next to him and patted him on the back as he waited for him to calm down.

When his cries subsided his wrinkled face looked up into Harry's and croaked, "Thank you Master Harry."

Harry smiled at him and helped him to his feet. "Kreacher did you and the other elves get enough rest and food after the battle yesterday?"

Kreacher nodded his head while replying, "Yes Master Harry we got to sleep for a couple hours after we started working on fixing the castle and making food for everyone."

Harry didn't look to happy about that, but let it go for the moment. "Kreacher in what kind of shape is Grimmauld Place in?"

"Not very good Master Harry, the death eaters did a lot of damage while looking through the house and tried to destroy Mistress' portrait as well, but I moved it to a safe room before they could and then went to Hogwarts."

Harry sat there thinking for a few moments when his face lit up in a smile. "Good job Kreacher, I have a few things for you to do for me if you would. First could you make breakfast for three adults please? Second, after you get some rest, and I want you to tell the other elves to make sure they get proper rest too, I want you to head back to Grimmauld Place."

Harry looked at Kreacher and he nodded to Harry, but then Harry had another idea. "Kreacher, I imagine that Grimmauld Place is in bad shape and it needed a lot of cleaning before the death eaters ransacked it. Would you appreciate some help and some company? Don't worry Kreacher, I know you could do it by yourself, but I figured it would never hurt to have someone to do with you." He added the last bit because Kreacher looked a bit insulted that he could not do it by himself. "Then why don't you ask Winky after you leave here if she would like to help? If I remember correctly she wanted a family to serve as well, so ask her if she would like to serve the Potter's and if she does tell her I will happy to have her along and that I will call for her later today if possible."

Kreacher looked at Harry for a few moments with his brain catching up to everything Harry had said and then smiled with his smile showing the a few gaps where Dobby had knocked out some teeth a year prior. "I think she would like that Master Harry."

Harry gave started to stand up and thought to add one more thing for Kreacher to do at Grimmauld Place. "Kreacher, why don't you set aside a special room to keep your Mistress' painting and you might as well add Phineas Nigellus' painting as well and all the Black artifacts as well. We can put them on display in that room, I think your Mistress would like that. Also, when you talk to Winky, follow her lead on redecorating if you wouldn't mind, but a nice earthy feel for the house would do wonders I think." Kreacher looked at Harry for a few seconds seeing if he could remember everything and if there was anything his Mistress wouldn't like and didn't, so he agreed and headed off into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Harry headed upstairs to see if he could get a shower as well and was met with Andy and Nym coming downstairs with Teddy on Nym's hip. Andy was the first to speak, "If you want to use the shower Harry it is upstairs and on the right." Harry nodded and waited from them to finish coming downstairs before he went up to take a shower.

In the kitchen was the last person or being that Andy or Nym would ever expect to see in a Muggle house and making breakfast for them. For Andy herself hadn't seen the elf in over twenty years and the last time Nym had seen Kreacher he had been calling her and Remus all sorts of names that she would rather not repeat. What neither could figure is what to do, so they just stood in the entrance between the living room and kitchen and looked on as Kreacher worked and Teddy giggled at the weird looking creature.

Harry had taken quite a while in the shower, but when he came down stairs fifteen minutes later Andy and Nym were still standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He walked up to them silently and softly spoke. "He won't hurt you you know. He was alone for a very long time and listening to his just his Mistress made him act the way he did, but once we found out about Regulus and how he tried to destroy a horcrux we kind of reached a new level of understanding and since then Kreacher has been acting like this."

He saw Nym turn to say something, but he forestalled her with a raised hand. "You have to think rationally about Nym. I hated him for what he did to Sirius, but remember the way Sirius treated him and then you have to remember that Sirius' mom and Regulus were very kind to Kreacher. So, or rather so Hermione told me and Ron, he followed their beliefs and probably felt that anyone who was a friend of Sirius at the time was more worthless than dirt so that is why he treated all of us like he did and called us names, but don't worry because that has all changed now." Nym still didn't look too happy about Kreacher being there, but Andy nodded her head in understanding and they made their way to the tables where Kreacher was setting the food.

"This is excellent Kreacher," was Andromeda's reply and Kreacher looked at her and noticed Nym nodding her head in agreement as she was also trying to feed Teddy.

"Thank you Mistresses," he croaked. "If Master Harry doesn't need anything else Kreacher will be going now." He looked to Harry with his question that was more of a statement.

"Yes Kreacher, and remember what I said about getting some rest ok? You deserve it like everyone else. Thanks for making us breakfast and I'll see you sometime soon" and with a large crack that startled Teddy, Kreacher was gone.

Andromeda stared at the spot Kreacher had left from for several moments before she spoke with a thoughtful look on her face. "Harry if you are Kreacher's Master now, does that mean you are Head of House for the Blacks now?" Harry just looked at her with a blank look on his face and turn to look at Tonks to see if she knew what was going on, but she just looked at Harry waiting for him to reply.

"Umm, I don't know. Dumbledore told me I inherited Grimmauld Place and Kreacher and a lot of gold and that was it."

Andromeda looked at Tonks for a quick moment but Tonks just shrugged her shoulders. "Harry didn't you see Sirius' will or go to a reading for it?" Harry just shook his head no not really understanding what she was asking. "Harry when you inherited all the Potter titles d….."

"All the what? What Potter titles?"

Andromeda really looked perplexed now, but continued with her questioning and the sinking feeling that Harry really had no idea what she was on about. "Harry didn't you go see the Goblins at Gringotts for your 17th birthday?"

Harry got a very worried look on his face at the word goblin like he had forgotten something that he should really remember that was very vital, but put it at the back of his mind for the moment. "No Andy, I didn't and Dumbledore never mentioned anything about me becoming the Head of House Black. He kept me kind of sheltered and I wasn't really aware of having to do that stuff, but for this past year it didn't really mattered because the ministry fell and I couldn't really afford to be seen going there out in the open, but then again I could have taken polyjuiced potion. I mean it did work when we broke…."

At that Harry's eyes widened as he remember what he had forgotten. "Oh crap. I broke into Gringotts that is going to cause so much trouble. I better try and fix this somehow before they come looking for Hermione, Ron and I even if we did defeat Riddle." Harry stood up as the other's finished breakfast intending to head over to Hogwarts and see if Bill and Fleur would be able to help sort this problem out since they worked at the bank.

Andromeda stood as well and gave to Harry a surprising hug and mentioned to him that if things worked out that he should find out about his inheritances. If he was indeed head of the family then he could induct Andy back in which is something she really wanted and she would be able to help him understand everything. Harry gave her a smile and hugged her back before making for the door. Nym had given her mum Teddy and walked over to Harry to say goodbye.

Harry wasn't one for being all touchy feely, but he could tell what Tonks needed and gave her a big hug and held onto her as she tried to control her emotions. "Hey! I'll be gone for a while, but you still got your mum and Teddy to look after you" he said with a smile. "Seriously though, if you need someone to talk to just give me a shout later. I should be at the Burrow by the end of the day, but if I'm not there call for Kreacher and he'll find me ok?" Harry felt her nod into his chest and squeezed her once more before letting go.

He was about to walk out the door when Nym stopped him for a second. "Thanks Harry" was all she said even though it seemed like she wanted to say more.

Harry gave her hand a squeeze and left her with these parting words: "It may seem like you are alone right now Nym, but just know what we are never alone, even when we are" and with a few more steps and a soft pop Harry was gone. Standing in the doorway five minutes after he left was a still confused Nym, but she finally found some semblance of truth in what he said and shook her head with a small smile as she walked back into the house to find her mum and play with Teddy.

*0*0*

Hogwarts to Harry looked pretty much the same as it had yesterday, but he found it to be more eerie today than before. It was like finally looking at a place where many tragedies had taken place and the castle itself was in mourning. He followed the path up to the castle doors noticing that the grass was cleared of almost everything except for what looked like burn marks left over from all the dangerous and dark spells that were used. As Harry entered the castle he saw a few friends and teacher's up and about, but it was still rather quiet. He could understand though that the toll of yesterday had left many a person drained and for them to be sleeping in or taking it very slow was easily understandable. Harry eventually made is way to just outside the Gryffindor portrait where it sounded like Ginny was yelling at someone, but he couldn't tell about what.

Ron and Hermione surprisingly woke before any of the other's in the room besides the two empty beds and decided to make their way downstairs to see if Harry had made his way back yet. They were just getting to the bottom of the stairs when the portrait closed rather loudly and rushed down only to see George making his way into the common room. They saw George not really looking around and that he had his eyes on the ground. He was walking towards the window to look out of the tower when Ginny's voice came from a chair facing the portrait. "Have you seen Harry, George?"

George took a seat and didn't look at her but answered in a voice he hadn't used since early the day before, "No" and he leant his head against the side of the chair to continue to look outside. As Ron and Hermione were making noise running down the stairs Ginny had jumped out of the chair again.

"Ha…Oh, it is you two. Harry isn't up there is he?" she asked in a demanding tone. Ron didn't seem to notice the tone, but Hermione did, but figured she was tired and really all of them had a reason to be on edge.

"No Ginny, haven't seen him since he went to see Tonks' yesterday. I'm sure he will be back pretty soon" was Ron's reply. You could see Ginny's face tighten up as if she was fighting her anger, but it look like a little jealousy came out regardless.

"What could have kept him so long? All he had to do was tell her that Remus was dead and come back. He should have been here CONSOLING ME and being here FOR ME!" It was at these last words that the portrait hole opened up again and in walked Harry just as Hermione was going to say something to Ginny, but was forgotten now.

"What's the shouting about?" Harry asked looking around noticing George sitting by the window.

Ginny turned around and smiled at Harry and walked over to give him a hug. "It was nothing Harry. I'm glad that you're back though." Harry smiled at her and gave her a hug and then Ron and Hermione one in return. He walked over to the window and gave George's shoulder a squeeze which he acknowledge by looking up and Harry just nodded his head and walked away after squeezing his shoulder one more time. By this time they heard movement from up the stairs and realized the other Weasley's were finally up.

Hermione was the one to break the silence. "How did it go Harry?"

Harry who had looked up the stairs when they heard the noise turned around to face Hermione. "As well as expected I guess. She didn't take it well and so Andy, Nym and I got to talking and eventually it was just Tonks and me talking on the couch until we feel asleep and woke up about an hour or so ago."

Hermione noticed how Harry had called Tonks Nym for a second, but didn't say anything as Ginny's loud voice was heard from her chair. "WHAT?" but before she could continue the rest of the Weasley's had come downstairs and where giving Harry hugs, well Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Fleur were, the other guys just gave him handshakes and as a result Ginny's outburst was forgotten by all as she didn't want to make a scene then and there about her boyfriend sleeping with another girl.

They all stood and chatted for a few moments when Mrs. Weasley brought that they should be getting back to the Burrow. It was at this time that Harry got Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur's attention. "What's up Harry?" Bill was asking.

"Well, I was at Tonks' when I realized that we are going to have to deal with the goblins and was wondering if you would be willing to come to Gringotts with me and help?" There was silence for a moment, but then Harry continued. "I know now isn't the best time, but you know goblins Bill and I think we need to deal with this as soon as possible. I was hoping, don't feel obligated, but you know goblins the best out of anyone I know, and was hoping you could come with me and help smooth things over somehow?"

Hermione looked at Ron and someone communicated without talking with one another and so Ron spoke. "Harry? Do you really think that is a good idea? If all three of us show up a day after I imagine that they will be pretty upset with us and well, if we maybe waited a few days and then went things would be easier?"

It was Fleur's turn to interject her point now. "Non! It eez a good idea to do this now and I will go wiz Bill and 'Arry. Nothing against you two, but eet will be easier wiz just us and 'The Hero' of the wizarding world. It will also make eet easier to escape if there are fewer of us, non?" she finished the last bit looking at Bill. Bill stood there thinking it over for a few moments when Mrs. Weasley's voice carried over to them.

"Come on you lot, its time to get back home." Bill winked at Fleur and walked over to Mrs. Weasley. No one could here what he was saying, but Mrs. Weasley didn't look happy about it, but laid a hand on her shoulder and nodded to Bill.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" was Hermione asking him looking worried and like this wasn't a good idea, but knew he had already made up his mind and had to ask anyways.

He smiled at her ruefully, "No. I don't think it is a good idea, but they have all our gold and the last thing we need is a rebellion this soon after a war. Best thing is to go there and figure something out." She acquiesced, but hugged him before and her Ron headed off with the rest of the group with Ginny looking back angrily at Harry because he wasn't bring her along before Charlie laid an arm on her shoulder and leading her away.

"Arry, I hope you know we may have to use your fame to get a good deal out of this and make sure you still have money in your account left over?" He took a deep breath and nodded and by that time Bill had come back with a broken table leg.

"It appears with everything that has gone down that Minerva has allowed the common rooms for portkeys so we won't have to walk to the front gates. All three of them looked at one another, grabbed the table leg and were gone.

They landed in a room set aside for portkeys in the Leaky Cauldron and made their way through with Harry trying to flatten his hair before anyone recognized him. They made almost half way to Gringotts when a familiar reporter saw him walking buy and made to catch up to him before he entered the bank. "Harry Potter, how about an exclusive interview for one of the very few people who truly knows and understands you, your close personal friend Rita Skeeter on where you were this past year?" The whole of Diagon Alley which was fairly busy with celebrating witches and wizards stopped as Rita Skeeter shouted that question at Harry.

Harry paused for a second as Fleur grabbed his arm, but he did not turn around. "BUG off Rita," and he continued up the stairs for the bank. Unfortunately for Harry he didn't see the look on Rita's face as he said that and unfortunately for Rita she didn't realize that this would be one of her last stories before everything would come crashing down on her and she walked away with her infamous quill scribbling away. Bill and Fleur paused half up the steps as well to take in all the damage that the dragon had and looked at Harry ruefully.

"This is not going to be easy Harry. The goblins are going to be pissed!" was Bill's remark. Harry could see how that was as there was a large nearly dragon shaped hole where the front doors use to be that were badly repaired and parts of the stairs were cracked and falling apart from the force of the dragon.

"Thanks Bill. I realize that." He paused for a second. "I just wanted to thank you guys for doing this for me. Especially so soon after, well after everything." He got a pat on the back and his arm squeezed before all three of them made their way inside only to find themselves surrounded by goblin spears and a host of surly looking goblins. "Oh bollocks!"

**_sorry for the long delay. lot of things popped up and I can't say it won't happen again, but I am always working on this story regardless. originally this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but i got overwhelmed and trimmed it down. i realized it was still too long after that and ended it with walking into gringotts instead. _**_sidenote: i changed the rita dialogue with this posting as a comment i read gave me a better idea!!!** and as always, thanks for the reviews!!!**_


	5. Revelations part 1

**_I would apologize for the long delay, but I wouldn't really mean it. Things came up and then I just procrastinated. Orignally I had planned to include the trio talking about the past year in this chapter, but I wanted to get something out there for you guys and that would have taken me a lot longer to write so I settled for what I have here. Wasn't the easiest chapter to write, but I hope you guys like it anways. As of now this chapter isn't beta'd so please don't complain about it_**

**I do not own HP**

_Chapter 5 – Revelations part 1_

**2 Days Later**

It was a few hours after midnight at the Burrow and one lone individual sat in the Weasley's living room staring at the dying fire holding onto a half empty glass of fire whiskey that said individual had been nursing for quite some time. The last couple of days were finally making their presence known in his mind and the reality of what he saw and lost were finally sinking in. Harry hadn't really stopped since the day after the battle. He kept going until exhaustion took him over and then continued on the next day. It wasn't intentional, but was his subconscious own defense mechanism of pushing away those things that he didn't want to deal with, but with the events of the day and the memories that were shared he knew it was inevitable and was only hoping that the fire whiskey would help numb the pain a bit.

**2 Days Prior (The Burrow)**

The rest of the Weasley's and Hermione arrived at the Burrow to great relief. Molly and Arthur were greatly worried that the Burrow would not be standing when they got there, but they were happy to see that at least the outside of their home was standing and looked relatively unharmed. As they approached their home George split off from the group and headed towards an ancient tree near the pond. With a look from Arthur, Charlie and Ron went slowly after him to keep an eye on him. Ginny who wasn't really dealing with anything well went over towards a bench near the shed where Arthur kept all of his muggle supplies. With a quick warning not to go inside because there might be traps, Hermione went over to her to keep her company and find out what her problem was. Arthur, Molly and Percy all approached the house carefully ready for any sign of any traps. The three of them slowly and carefully went through the whole house and despite finding things in Ron and Ginny's room thrown all over the place the house was clear of any traps surprisingly and with a few waves of the wand everything was set to how it was before they hastily left a few weeks before.

While the Burrow was being fixed up and George was slowly walking along the edge of the pond just staring at his own reflection with Charlie and Ron chatting and sitting by the ancient tree, Ginny and Hermione were having a very heated conversation, or at least heated on Ginny's part. "…and did you see the way he looked at Cho when she came into the room? He barely even acknowledged me and there he was basically drooling just looking at her and what do you mean I am imagining things Hermione? You heard what he said Hermione. He said he slept with Tonks." Ginny paused to catch her breath for a moment, but then continued as if she hadn't even stopped. "What, what if the baby wasn't Lupin's and was…." Ginny's mouth kept moving up and down as if she was talking, but there was no sound coming out. Hermione after about five minutes of listening to her rant couldn't take any more and that comment about Lupin crossed a line.

Hermione knew that people dealt with grief differently, but she felt that if Ginny kept going on like this it wouldn't do anyone any good and would probably ending forcing a lot of people to stay away from her. It seemed that combined with the loss of Fred and a year of living in fear with teacher's that were allowed torture you had altered Ginny's personality a bit. Gone was the strong and fiercely independent youngest Weasley and in her place was someone who couldn't or didn't know how to handle all the pain and grief and fear and in turned it was making her insecure and extremely jealous when it came to Harry. It was like all her reasoning skills had left her and she was sounding like a 14 year Ronald Weasley. "Ginny! Will you please just listen for a moment?" asked an exacerbated Hermione. "I want you to calm down and actually think about the type of guy that Harry really is and then I want you to think about Tonks and the type of woman she is. Do you really think that only a few hours after hearing Remus had died, that just hours after her infant son lost his father that she would be sleeping with Harry?" she finished the question with a sniffle after mentioning Remus' death. Ginny who was caught completely off guard by Hermione actually started to think about what Hermione said and how she herself had been acting.

"Ginny I know you are hurting. We all are, but you have to stop acting like a spoiled little girl." Hermione paused for a moment as Ginny went to open her mouth, but the silencing charm was still working and so nothing came out. "Come on Ginny, use your head. You know Harry and the type of guy he is. He is hurting to and I know for a fact that he missed you a lot this past year. Do you think he really wanted to break up with you in the first place? You know how stubborn he is and how his first reaction is to protect everyone else. If you must know I caught him pulling out the Marauder's Map late at night on occasions to just stare at your name." Ginny by now was staring at Hermione dumbly as everything Hermione was saying was actually sinking in. "Ginny I know without a doubt he missed you and still cares for you, but you have to stop acting the way you are now before you push him away. These next few weeks will be hard for everyone, but if you keep on going like you are you will push Harry away and he probably won't be the only one" finished Hermione in a quiet voice.

Ginny after standing up when she began her rant finally collapsed on a bench and looked like she had been hit by a bludger. She slowly began crying as everything started to sink in for her. Losing Fred, Tonks, Remus and the loss of Harry even if it was only temporary added to the rough year where she felt alone with only Neville and Luna to stand beside made her finally breakdown. She began sobbing and mumbling apologies to Hermione who at the onset of her crying sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders and was now hugging her tightly as Ginny cried into her bosom. They sat there for what seemed like hours and before they knew it Mrs. Weasley was calling everyone into the house letting them know it was safe.

**Gringotts**

Harry, Bill and Fleur stood there in shock taking in all the goblins that surrounded them including the ones that had cut them off from going back out into Diagon Alley. There was complete silence in the entry hall of Gringotts and after a few seconds the only sound that could be heard was the sound of small feet and a cane echoing throughout the building. Approaching the three was an ancient looking goblin that was wearing very expensive looking robes embroidered with gold and he looked extremely unpleasant.

Harry looked around the hall wondering how in the blue hell he was going to get of this mess. He caught the gaze of the old fierce looking goblin and didn't like what he saw. The ancient looking goblin had an extremely determined and angry look on his face that worried every non goblin in the hall. The loudness of the silence in the hall after the ancient looking goblin came to a stop was eerie. It was so ominous that it drew some stares and whispers from Diagon Alley. Everyone was tense and on edge when Harry gave a sideway glance towards Bill and spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "Bill, do something" he whispered to the eldest Weasley son. This seemed to snap Bill out of his shock and he took a slow step forward with his arms raised at shoulder height. "Honorable goblins, we come here in peace to resolve a recent event that transpired in this very bank." When Bill had stepped forward so did five of the goblin warriors in the crowd encircling them with their overly sharp spears and with a menacing look in their eyes. "And you will be leaving in pieces you filthy human thieves" shouted the cane holding goblin. Bill who happens to be and extremely intelligent man, he did receive 12 O.W.L's after all, had no idea what to say at the moment to appease the elder goblin took a step back. He was hoping that as an employee of Gringotts since he graduated Hogwarts would have helped him gain a more positive reaction, but the goblins looked to be out for blood. Fortunately for Bill and Harry, Fleur was with them.

Fleur had been thinking hard since they had left Hogwarts for a way for Harry to keep his life and hopefully his gold as well. Finally something clicked into place for her when Bill had been shouted down and Fleur stepped forward and showed both humans and goblins alike why she was one of the finest students that Beauxbaton's had produced. 'Onorable goblins I believe zat I 'ave a solution zat will please both sides and most certainly gain you profit." With the last word Fleur spoke she had the goblins complete attention and with that she knew that she could get Harry out of this giant mess. Hesitantly the goblins lowered their spears as the elder goblin waved at them and slowly led the wizards and witch a side room off the main floor.

Inside the guards lined up against the walls all the way around the room beginning and ending at the only door. Fleur looked around the room as they entered and gathered her thoughts for what she hoped and believe would settle this mess with the goblins. As the elder goblin and two other spokes goblins sat down the elder goblin looked up at her with a look that said she should start. "Elder Lockjaw, the Dark Lord 'as been defeated this very morning. We know that you must be very angry with how one of your most secure vaults was easily broken into. 'Aving worked here I 'Ave noticed that ze goblins pride themselves on security." Lockjaw was looking impatient and it was without surprise that he interrupted Fleur. "Mrs. Weasley, get to the point. We goblins are ready as it is to claim the vaults of Mr. Potter and are close to having the three of you executed for this crime.

Harry's head perked up a bit at the mention of vaults in the plural and he winced at the mention of execution, but he let Fleur continue as he figured it wouldn't be wise to ask about his vaults at this time. "Zat would be a large mistake. What I propose would be a compromise that would be beneficial to both our sides. We know 'Ow nonhumans are treated in wizarding Britain. If 'owever it were to get out that ze goblins played a part in 'elping destroy a piece of ze Dark Lord it would bring I zink, very good business to Gringotts and would go a long way to acquiring more rights in ze Ministry zat you 'ave wanted for years, non? Ze Ministry of Magic finally 'as an 'Onorable and respectable Minister for a change who all three of us are associates if not friends wiz. We are to talk wiz him in a few days and at that time we could make et known to him the role you played."

At this point Fleur looked over to Harry where he didn't look too happy especially with how Griphook treated him, but how the Goblins refused to help in the war period, but when he met Fleur's eyes and after a moment of giving him a look that said trust me, he reluctantly nodded his head which made Fleur smile. "Also, 'Arry would be willing to help pay a portion of ze cost it would take to fix ze damage done to Gringotts, as et ez no doubt zat you 'ad to make it look real to ze Death Eaters non?" When Fleur had finished she had a small tight smile on her face while Bill looked on with an admiring look as Elder Lockjaw turned to talk with the other two goblins. They must have used a goblin privacy ward because Fleur, Bill and Harry could not hear what was being said. After a good twenty minute discussion the goblins faced back to the group and lowered their wards. One of the spokes goblins looked on with a look like he didn't quite agree, but with a somewhat satisfied look on his face it was Elder Lockjaw that spoke. "You have a deal Mrs. Weasley now let us discuss the finer details."

Fleur and Bill did most of the talking while Harry sat there half listening while other thoughts ran through his mind. Harry had always felt Fleur was far more intelligent than Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley gave her credit for, but he was amazed how quickly she came up with this idea on the spot. He didn't like how the goblins would be taking some of the credit for what happened, but he knew that he was lucky to making out as he as he was. Harry was surprised to see some paperwork brought in, but was even more taken aback when Fleur asked him to sit next to her and saw that it was his financial holdings.

Harry studied it seeing what he had while Fleur and even Bill haggled over how much Harry was going to be required to pay for damage repairs. He was surprised to see how much he had in his trust vault which he hadn't realized until today was his trust vault and not his only vault. Dumbledore definitely understated when he said that he acquired 'a bit of gold' from Sirius. He was official loaded. He never had the inclination to check before, but with Sirius' added wealth his trust vault would have held a total of 1,000,000 galleons with 950,00 of that being from Sirius. That was before his 17th birthday though as his trust vault was folded into the Potter vault as he was no longer a minor and the last Potter resulting in there being no need for a trust vault. Harry was barely aware of what was being said in the room now had he saw the total wealth of the Potter family, 25,000,000 galleons, granted about a 1/3rd of that had come from what Sirius didn't leave for his trust vault.

He thought he was well off before, but now had more money than he new what to do with and didn't need to work if he didn't want to. He looked up in time to see Fleur and Lockjaw shake hands and then watched as the goblins left the room. The paperwork flashed briefly in front of him and saw that his vault now only held 24,750,000 galleons and he realized why the goblins looked extremely happy as they had left. He didn't like it, but he figured that the dragon did a lot of damage on their escape and acquiring a new dragon would probably cost a bit of money as well. "Sorry 'Arry, but that was the best zat I could do" was Fleur's response as he looked up at her and Bill. He gave her a brief smile when a thought crossed his mind. "Fleur what is it you do here part time at the bank?" Fleur who was surprised the question gave Bill a quick look, but answered anyways. "I 'elp with a few accounts as an advisor, but I mostly took ze job to help with my English why?" Harry looked deep in thought, but came to the conclusion that it would be hard for him to trust the goblins to do right by him when it came to his account and he really did want to help Fleur for helping him out. He looked at each of them asked a question that neither Fleur nor Bill were expecting.

Fleur was deep in thought as they left the bank. It had been a long time since her or her husband had rested and it was still early in the day after the long night they had. She was surprised by Harry's suggestion, but happy with it as it would give her and Bill a more suitable income to take care of their family when they decided to have one. As Harry's account manager she was going to make more money that she had been making and more than she would have if she had worked full time at Gringotts. She was allowed to work at home and the best part of it all was that the more money that she made Harry, the more that she made for herself and Bill. It was a sad day and a tough day, but there was something to look forward to in the horizon when this melancholy decides to pass them by. She tried to protest the amount that Harry offered, but he protested until Bill told her just to agree having heard how stubborn Harry could be from his brothers and sister and he had only asked her to look into one thing besides asking her to make them both more money and that was to look into the Black inheritance he received from Sirius and see if he could get a copy of Sirius Black's and his parents will to see and told her that there was no rush especially with what was to come over the next week for so.

Arriving back at the Burrow was like arriving in a whole different world compared to Diagon Alley. It was turning into a nice afternoon, but the atmosphere was quiet and subdued. Before walking into the house, Harry thanked Bill and Fleur for helping solve he goblin problem. Upon entering they found the Molly working away at the countertop on what appeared to be a meal that would last them for a week. It was well known to everyone who knew the Weasley's that Molly would make food whenever she was upset. She stopped briefly to give them all a hug, but went back to cooking quickly asking them how things went. The living room held a tired looking Mr. Weasley sitting by the fireplace with Percy and Charlie talking quietly on the couch. Bill and Fleur joined them while Harry headed upstairs to find the others.

On his way up he noticed that George had locked himself in his and Fred's room and Harry could hear him lightly weeping through the door. Ginny's room was empty and he assumed she was up in Ron's room with Hermione and Ron. Harry wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say to Ginny, but he did know that he just wanted to be with her again if she was willing to have him. Knocking softly he pushed the door open only to be found in a tight hug by Hermione he had launched herself from Ron's bed while Ron looked on bemusedly and shook his head at her actions. It was understandable to Harry because he knew that it was easier to find something funny even if it wasn't that funny then to think about what had transpired over the last day and deal with those emotions. Ginny was sitting on the cot that Harry usually slept upon when he was at the Burrow and looked towards Harry as Hermione let him go and took her seat next to Ron.

Harry moved slowly towards the cot and sat himself next to Ginny. It remained awkward for a few moments before Ginny bumped Harry's right hand with her left and that was all it took for them to being holding hands. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Not much was said between the four as they sat there, but it was a comfortable silence that they all used to help support each other by just being in one another's presence. Not really paying attention to the time to the time passing they were brought out of their thoughts by a quick yell from Mrs. Weasley alerting them that dinner was ready. One by one they made their way downstairs from Ron's room when Ron stopped Harry by grabbing his shoulder causing Harry to turn around and look at him questioningly. Ron stood there for a moment and you could tell by looking at him that he was processing what he wanted to say before he said. "Whatever you do, just don't hurt my sister again Harry." Harry was a bit startled by this thinking that it was way too soon to be thinking about hurting people more when everyone was already grieving enough as it is, but he was tired and he knew Ron was a tad bit overprotective of Ginny. He was about to tell Ron that it wouldn't be a problem when Hermione flashed across his mind. "That works both ways Ron that works both ways."

Dinner was a very subdued affair. George came down, but he mostly pushed his food around his plate and once everyone was done headed back up to his and Fred's old room before anyone could say anything to him. Everyone was hurting, but not even Molly in her grief could understand the pain of loss that George was going through having spent everyday of his life with his twin brother. Bill and Fleur opted not to go home to Shell Cottage that night and headed to Bill's old room quite early. It was a sign of the mood that even Mrs. Weasley couldn't protest even if she wanted to. Charlie and Percy bunked up in Percy's old room while the others slept in their usual bunks. The four of them split up for a bit as each of them wanted to talk a bit. Ginny led Harry to a bench that was outside of her dad's shed while Hermione and Ron just sat in a comfortable silence in the living room waiting for the others to talk about whatever they had to talk about before heading to bed.

It ended up being a clear, almost perfect night out except for the taste of sadness in the air that permeated everything. Harry and Ginny just sat there for a few minutes with Harry just staring in the sky kind of lost in his thoughts but aware that Ginny held his hand and noticing that she was somewhat staring at the sky as well, but kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Harry was the first to break the silence, but still didn't turn to look at Ginny as his eyes were locked on the dog star and remembering that he got to see his parents and Sirius one last time. "I really missed you this past year you know? This may seem lame, but I even took out the Marauder's map just to stare at your name and think about you." Harry was a bit embarrassed so he stayed looking into the night sky, but Ginny had turned to face him and said quietly. "I don't think that's lame, it's actually quite of sweet." Harry smiled a little and glanced at her real quick.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes with silence only being interrupted by the chirps of the crickets. "I actually heard a story about you this past year" Harry said turning to catch Ginny's gaze with a small smile. "Oh yeah, and what is that?" Ginny was grinning back at Harry wondering what he had. "Yeah, something about a sword and breaking into the headmaster's office with two accomplices." "Did you hear that from Bill?" was Ginny's quick reply. "Actually, we heard mention of it on the run and overheard it courtesy of some extendable ears. We then got the whole story from Phineas Nigellus' portrait." Ginny shrugged, but smirked at him implying that it was not a big deal. "We just felt that if we could get you that sword somehow, then we would be doing something to help and not just be stuck in a castle waiting for something to happen. We had the whole D.A., but that was for inside school morale and we wanted to do more to help overall." Harry squeezed her hand and bumped her shoulder with his. "I'm glad you guys did that. It was how we found out that we needed the sword to destroy a horcrux.

It may not have seemed like much at the time from your point of view, but having that knowledge saved our arses in the long run." They were staring at each other now and everything else was forgotten. Harry leaned towards her a bit and Ginny brought her head up to meet Harry in a chaste kiss that both pulled back from to ask each other a question that only eyes can ask and both answered by deepening the kiss. They ended up kissing for several minutes when Harry finally pulled back and put his forehead on Ginny's. "So does this mean that you will give me another chance and be my girlfriend again?" Ginny's only answer was to lean back in for another kiss and though it was a day they would not forget and was filled with pain for both and everyone around them, there were positives to take from it.

Elsewhere in England, a widowed single mother was having trouble sleeping. Her thoughts kept drifting to her dear Remus and it constantly led to tears. Her hair a limp mousy brown along with a tear streaked face that had fallen from a pair of grey eyes that misery could be seen in from a mile away. Andromeda was in Teddy's room slowly rocking him in a rocking chair while she listened to her daughter sob. Andromeda was able to only feel some of the pain that her Nymphadora was going through. She was fortunate enough to have gotten nearly thirty years with her husband Ted before he was taking away from her. She still missed him dearly, but she realized that in the end, that she and Ted were able to raise their child together and enjoy a life full with love. She knew that Nymphadora would never be able to have that now. She may have had reservations at first about her only daughter marrying a werewolf, but once she got to know Remus and he proved he was going to stick around he grew on her and she grew to care for him to and it was not hard to realize that her daughter and Remus were very much in love with one another. Her heart broke for her daughter when Harry arrived yesterday morning to tell them the news. On one hand there was relief that it was finally over and that peace was finally within reach for those had had witnessed two wars.

After Harry had left the Tonks, Nym slowly closed herself off. Not even the presence of Teddy did much to take away the pain and she was barely able to keep herself together for Teddy and not break down in front of him. Andromeda ended up slowly watched her daughter wander around the house and eventually she had to take Teddy from her and after lunch had forced her daughter to go lay down. Andromeda ended up taking care of Teddy for the rest of the day and besides coming down for a dinner that she barely ate and after forcing a smile on her face so that Teddy wouldn't be upset she sat down and played him for an hour or so until he fell asleep and she put him to lay down in his room. Tonks then kissed her mom goodnight and went into her room where she tried crying herself to sleep. What Andromeda didn't know was that guilt was eating her daughter alive.

Tonks was trying to sleep, but dreams would not come to her. All she could think about was if she had been there with Remus and how things might have been different. If she had been there she felt that she could be in bed with Remus right now enjoying the peace that they had fought so hard for. She was beating herself up for listening to Remus and staying home while he went and risked everything. It was a cycle of thoughts that kept going over and over in her mind and she didn't realize that she was sobbing aloud now and that Andromeda had to place a silencing ward on her room so that Teddy would not be woken up. Andromeda ended up heading downstairs to grab herself a glass of firewhiskey to sip on while she lost herself in her own thoughts. Andromeda had tried to talk to her daughter at dinner and sympathize with her, but Tonks wasn't really listening to her and Andromeda understood the freshness of that hurt and how hard it was for others to console you. She lost track of the time and realized it was nearing time for her to go to bed.

On her way up stairs she checked up on Tonks by poking her head in her room only to find Tonks still crying. She walked over the bed gently rubbed her back trying to soothe her daughter's tears. "Why don't you floo Harry and talk about Remus with him some more. I know it won't help a great deal, but it might give you some comfort Nymphadora and help you sleep." Tonks slowly eased her crying and wiped her eyes while sitting up and looking at her mother. "I'm sure he has enough problems mom and he has enough worries and grief of his own to worry about my own" she hiccupped out. Andromeda patted her thigh and stood up. "Dora" she said with a small smile, "I don't doubt you, but grief is better and easier to deal with when it is shared with others." That being said, she gave Tonks a kiss to on the top of her head and went to go to bed herself. It took Tonks a while as she sat on the edge of her bed and looked out the window at the night sky, but figured she give what her mum said some credence and see if anyone was up at the burrow. She went to the bathroom sink and washed her face to try and hide the tears that had fallen for most of the day, though her eyes could hide neither the pain nor the fact that it wouldn't take much to set her off again. She made her way downstairs to the floo and grabbed some powder. Kneeling on the floor she threw some in the fireplace and stuck her head in saying, "the burrow."

Harry and Ginny were making their way back inside deciding to call a night when they met up with Hermione and Ron still relaxing and talking quietly in the living room. They got up as the pair walked in and all four of them headed towards the stairs for bed, even if Ron wasn't too thrilled to sleep on a bed that ghoul had slept on. Just as Harry was about to step on the stairs to follow the rest up the fireplace erupted green and a head poked through.

Tonks was unable to see anyone, but her attention was gained from the side near the stairs just out of her view. "Tonks?" Tonks tried looking around, but her mobility was limited. The four came back over in a hurry surrounding the fireplace startling Tonks. She looked kind of flustered, but in a quiet voice that wasn't normally heard from her she questioned Harry. "Umm, Harry. Would you mind coming over for a bit." She looked uncomfortable and Harry realized this and motioned for the others to head to bed. The only one who was really reluctant was Ginny and before she left she gave him a very possessive kiss and followed Ron and Hermione up the stairs.

No one saw it, but just before Ginny made her way upstairs she turned around on the bottom step and had a frown on her face as she looked at Tonks that detracted from her normal cheerful disposition. "What's up Tonks? How are you holding up?" Harry questioned her. Not sure if it was the question or what, but Tonks eyes started tearing up again and in a whisper that just didn't suit her, "could just come over for a while and we can talk?" Harry was tired, but could see Tonks needed someone to talk to and with a small smile and a nod of the head he flooed over to her residence.

It was a half hour later that Ginny made her up to Ron's room to see if Harry was there and when he wasn't she head downstairs figuring he was still talking to Tonks. When she arrived in the living to find it empty, she had a look on her face that could kill just like a basilisk and planted herself on the couch with her arms crossed hoping to wait up for Harry and show him that he was hers as she was his.

**I'm trying to make Ginny more likeable while at the same time making it easy for her and Harry to split up when the time comes. Its not easy to write that, but I'm doing my best. There is a reason I gave Harry so much money and it will come in to play later!**

_Can someone tell me who came first; the Peverells or the Slytherins? I'm trying to figure out how Harry isn't Slytherins heir if the Peverell is a younger line and its confusing me. From what I gather so far the Slytherin line is older, but I just want your takes. It will come in handy for another story I am working on! Thanks_


	6. Not a chapter, my apologies

I would just like to say that this story is probably going to be on hiatus for a while. That being said, I could end up getting inspired or find a free moment and bust out a chapter. The reason for all of this is that an associate of mine and myself are working on a comic and are just about done and my time is devoted to seeing that getting published.

So I am putting this up for grabs. I will eventually come back to it, but for someone who wants to take it over feel free. I only have a few rules.

Harry is not the heir to the founders. He is related to the Peverells.

You must work to get your abilities. There are no blood test that show you have an affinity for certain things. Everyone can become an animagus if only they worked towards it.

The Weasley's did not screw Harry over nor will they. Harry and Ginny will break up because that happens. They got together during a war and will find out that they really don't have anything in common

It will be at least until Christmas before Harry and Tonks even kiss, let alone form a relationship.

No kid will ever be named Albus Severus.

Dumbledore wasn't evil, but Harry will lose a little respect for the man when he gets time to think about how his life has gone.

Harry will not become an auror. He will end up having Tonks tutor him.

Ron and Hermione going to Australia to look for her parents for the summer will allow Harry and Tonks to become better friends and allow him to get to know Andromeda and become closer to her

He will be the one to knock George out of his funk and will grow closer to him and bill along with fleur.

Feelings will be hurt and things will be awkward between some weasley's and harry when he and ginny breakup.

I hope that is good enough for what I would like and wish whomever takes it over well.


End file.
